I'll Want You Forever, So Forever, It Is
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: When Edward leaves Forks because of the birthday incident, Bella tries to get her life back on track. She faces more horrible damages to her already broken heart, but also heads towards being able to fix everything. What will be her cure?
1. Calendar Keeping

_The story begins a few days after Bella's eighteenth birthday._

**All of these lovely characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and her ****Twilight**** series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calendar Keeping**

**BPOV**

Ever since my birthday, Edward had been acting strange. I knew it had to do with Jasper's sudden outburst, but I was too afraid to bring it up and have him feel hurt by what had almost happened, again. He had told me that he wanted to come over right after school and I welcomed the idea, but for some reason, it made me uneasy. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Just then the final bell rang and I left the gym, after changing, and found Edward leaning against the wall as usual. He still seemed troubled, but I didn't press the matter. We walked to our cars in silence and then he sped to my house while I took my time trying to drive home, thinking about what could possibly be going wrong.

I hadn't seen Alice or Jasper since the incident and I hoped maybe they had come back to visit. But the mood seemed wrong for that to be the right answer.

As I pulled into the driveway I saw that he had tortured expression on his face. I hoped nothing was wrong with his family or Charlie. I got out of the car as quickly and calmly as possible hoping I wouldn't let him on to the fact that I was worried. He didn't seem to notice as he quickly walked over to me. He lifted up my chin and put my face in his hands. He stood there for a moment, looking deep into my eyes as if he were trying to convey what he wanted to say through thought. He held that same tortured expression as he leaned in towards my face. He pressed his cold lips against mine quickly and impatiently, urging mine to move faster. I felt confusion along with the normal lightheadedness and dizziness.

He broke the kiss and looked at me with that same pained expression.

"Let's go for a walk," he said slowly. I didn't know what to think or say so I just nodded. He led me into the nearby forest until we were just under the covering of the trees, then he stopped abruptly and turned towards me. I had an ominous feeling about what was going to happen, but I tried to push it away and forced myself to look into his topaz eyes. They didn't seem to shine like they used to, ever since my birthday.

"They're gone," he almost whispered. It took me a moment to let it sink in. I quickly grew panicked. Maybe what I had thought was right. Maybe something did happen to his family. "What happened? Is this because of me? Are they going to be okay? Please tell me they'll be okay!" I blurted out at top speed. I was almost shaking with panic as I waited for his response. "What?" He looked confused, but then he finally realized what I meant. "No. No, they're gone as in they're gone to Denali and they aren't coming back." I felt relief wash over me, but still had a feeling something much worse was coming. He continued, "I'm the only one still here, but I'm only here to say goodbye."

The words he had just spoken wouldn't seem to sink in. I refused to let them. Why would he leave me? Couldn't he stay with me? Or maybe he means to Charlie because he's taking me with him...but that just seemed to rise to a false hope,that my mind knew otherwise. I stood there speechless for a moment looking into his pale face trying to look for a hint of a smile as if this were a joke or just a nightmare, but all I saw was that same pained expression.

"Oh. Do we have to say goodbye to Charlie because of what happened? I'll go get my stuff ready real quick so we can be ready to leave." I started to walk back to the house when he grabbed my arm. He backtracked to where I had been standing. "No Bella, just I'm going. I can't stay with you. I'm bad for you." I felt a strange sense of déjà vu at those words. "I have to leave, now. I just came here to say my final goodbye to you." All at once, my emotions streamed out. I felt my heart shatter as tears began to stream down my cheeks. "Take me with you! Please! I can't do this Edward! Don't leave me! I love you! I need you! Please just say I can go with you!" His eyes grew dark as he pulled me up, when my knees had started to buckle from the lightheadedness I was started to get from crying and being unable to breathe. He turned stone still and looked at me with a dark expression as he said the words that I would never forget.

"You may need me, but I don't need you. I'm going back with my family and we aren't coming back. We won't bother you anymore, it will be like I never existed. You will have a much better life, and, so will I." He paused before those last three words as that tortured expression overtook his face. All I had heard was _I don't need you_ and that had been enough to drop me to my knees on the forest floor. Before I could even look back up, he was gone. I looked around frantically, searching for any clue as to what direction he must have taken. Of course there weren't any so I just took off running.

I ran through the trees, tripping, calling out his name desperately. I kept looking and running until my legs gave up and my voice had gotten sore. I looked around for the exit of the forest but couldn't find it, so I just sunk to the ground and let the shattering of my heart splinter my insides with pain. I could no longer cry as my eyes were already swollen and red from all the crying I had done in my search. With that, my tired eyes put me to sleep right where I had fallen.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Today I was hanging out with my boyfriend once again. Jacob Black. He had grown much taller and muscular since my junior prom when Billy had paid him to tell me to stay away from _them_. I still had trouble saying their names, especially _his_, but at least I could find myself being happy and carefree with Jacob. Today was out two monthiversary,so to speak, together, so we were spending the day hanging out on the beach down at La Push with a little picnic I had put together. It was a little windy being March and all, but I was able to deal with it since Jacob held me close, and he was always warm. He's a werewolf so their temperature was always higher than average. It had shocked me at first when I found out I was dating a werewolf, and it shocked him too. I just figured it made sense since I seemed to have a thing for picking mythological creatures as boyfriends.

"Happy two months together, Jacob." I said as I leaned up to kiss his warm cheek. He smiled my favorite, goofy grin and said, " Happy two months to you, too." He pulled my face into his warm hands and kissed me with his big, soft lips.

Lately, all we did was see each other, and of course make sure our homework was getting done. We liked to walk along the beach and watch cheesy chick flicks or horror movies together. We never seemed to get tired of each other, and I was thankful for that. My nightmares about the night in the forest had been gone for over 3 months. Ever since I had started hanging out with him again, they seemed to disappear. It almost made me guilty, but at the same time the pain would come back right on cue whenever I thought about it, so I tried my best to just push it all away.

I knew I'd never really be the same without him, but I had to try, for Charlie's sake. He had had to deal with me as a zombie for 3 months after that fateful night. I finally realized how much it was hurting him so I offered to go down and see Jacob. The relief was so potent in the air, that I almost felt relieved that I had said it out of pity for my poor father. Luckily, for me, and my father, it turned out much better than I could have ever dreamed. Jacob was like everything I needed in my time of darkness and despair. I was my never ending light and constantly brought me into his continuous bubble of happiness. Of course, it was a little rough when I had found out I had picked yet another mythological creature to date, but it was understandable nonetheless.

I had met the rest of the pack and they seemed to like me. After seeing Emily's horrible shape because of what Sam had done to her, Jacob thought that I would be afraid of him and never want to see him again, but instead I felt no fear, as usual.

It was starting to get cloudy, and to avoid the ever-present rain we started packing up our picnic date. He carried me up the walk to the road to his Rabbit that he had finally finished. He decided to drive me home so we could watch at least a movie together before he was forced home since it was still a school night.

When we pulled up to my house, the cruiser was already parked in it's normal space next to my old truck. Jacob pulled up on the street next to the front yard and go out of the car. He walked over to my door while I was still fumbling with the seat belts he had installed and he opened the door. He reached over me and easily unlatched the seat belt and took my small, slightly cold hand in his big, warm hand and helped me out of the car. I nearly tripped on the curb, but he had a strong enough hold on me that I didn't fall. I smiled sheepishly up at him as he placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me to the front door. When we got in, Charlie was trying to figure out how to cook macaroni and cheese.

I stifled a giggle as I walked into the kitchen. "I told you to wait till I got home and I would cook something up for you." I said with a big grin stretched across my face because of the spectacle before me. "I didn't want to force you to end your date. I know it's a big day for you two." He added with a wink at Jacob and I. I blushed a light pink and took the box out of my poor father's hands and started to make it for him. I also brought out some of the grilled chicken from last night to add to the dinner. I made a plate for my father and another heaping plate for Jacob, as he had a werewolves' appetite.

He grinned at me, as all of us walked over to the couch and I put in another cheesy romance flick. I got to pick today because of what it was and because we had watched a horror film at Jacob's house before the picnic. Charlie groaned as it began to play, but Jacob and I just snickered, as I laid my head on his big, warm shoulder, and he continued to eat.

Then it came time for Jacob to go home, so I walked him to the door and kissed him goodnight. I cleared the dishes from the living room and then cleaned them in the kitchen as I hummed the sappy love tune from the movie. Charlie just laughed to himself as he turned on the news. The sound of "Emergency News Report coming to you from Seattle," immediately caught my attention. As I dried the dishes with a towel, I walked over to the edge of the front room to see what was going on. Apparently, there were a series of unexplainable deaths and murders raging through Seattle. It made me feel much more uneasy than it should have. I was used to hearing these types of things on the news from any city, but something was different about this.

Maybe it was the fact that it was unexplainable, and Seattle not being far from Forks, may have been the unnerving part of it. I tried to convince myself of that and went back to the dishes.

Charlie stared at the television with wide eyes, as the news covered all the bloody scenes of the, what looked like, massacred sites. After the news report ended it went back to the game, but Charlie still seemed perturbed by the news. I had to admit it bothered me, as well, but for a different unknown reason. What it was, I didn't know. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I had had that feeling many times in the past six months, so I had gotten used to it.

**EPOV**

As I watched her through the window, like I normally did, I took in her beautiful features and how she seemed to glow like I remembered. I wished that it was still me that could give her that glow, but I knew it was impossible. She had Jacob now. She was happy, without me, so I had to be happy for her. I knew this was how it needed to be, even though I still didn't like the fact that he was a werewolf. He covered the beautiful floral scent I missed so much. But all of a sudden, she turned and walked to the living room. Charlie's expression alarmed me so I tried to see what he was seeing through his thoughts. I saw the carnage on the television. It didn't seem to make much sense to me, so I just went back to looking at Bella and, as she walked back to the kitchen, I had to duck back farther into the shadows. She looked confused or as if she was thoroughly thinking something through. How I wished I could read her thoughts. Then she looked out the window, and I fled into the darkness...

* * *

**Well this is my first fanfic ever, so tell me how it went. Reviews please so I can know what to change or do better. I know it seems kinda short. I'm still trying to get the hang of this whole story writing thing. Well hope you guys liked it. I'll come out with a second chapter as soon as possible if this is good enough to continue. Sorry If it's too much like New Moon at first. I had to get it going.**


	2. Lurking in the Shadows

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 2: Lurking In The Shadows**

**EPOV**

As soon as I saw that she was done with the dishes, I quietly sneaked back over to the window. I watched as she pulled her long, brown hair out of her ponytail and it fell, with it's little waves, down to the middle of her back. How I would love to smell the sweet scent of her shampoo again as I nestled into her ha--I had to stop myself from thinking that way, or it would only lead to trouble. I knew I could never really see her again, without hurting her the way I did, but being the masochist I was I had to at least check on my dearest Bella.

I was at least glad to see she was somewhat happy now, although it wasn't back to full capacity, it was definitely enough for her to get by on. I just wish it wasn't Jacob that did so. I knew he was capable of giving her what I couldn't, a family, children, someone to grow old with, someone to be intimate with, but I didn't want to think about that part. But he was also just as capable as me of hurting her by accident. I had seen the way Emily's face looked in his mind, saw what had happened when her werewolf fiancé, Sam, had _accidentally_ lost control. I was afraid of that happening to Bella, so I kept an eye on her.

I turned back to the window to see her telling her dad goodnight, while he sat and watched the television still. She slowly walked up the stairs, looking down, to make sure she didn't trip, I'm sure. I quickly walked over to the nearby tree and climbed up, hunching behind a big branch so that I went unseen, but still had a clear view of her, in her bedroom. She pulled out her pajamas and went to do her normal nightly routine. Shower, pajamas, teeth, bed. I sat there, waiting, thinking about how I used to wait for her, and how often times, still, I would go in and watch her sleep. Back when she still had the nightmares, I would have to sit there watching as tossed and turned and woke up screaming. I hated it, but it almost felt like I could be there for her by being in the room.

On nights I was actually in her room, it seemed the nightmare wasn't as haunting as when I watched from afar. She moved less, and the scream wasn't as bloodcurdling. It made me feel a little better, but I also felt guilty knowing it must be about me, or the lack thereof.

At that moment, she walked back into the room, in her pajamas. Shorts and a little tank top with a paw-print that I'm sure Jacob had given her. It was a full moon, so as she walked over to her bed, the light made her pale skin glow in the dark room. It made her look even more radiant than normal. I almost couldn't stop myself from going into her room now, just to hold her, breathe her in, fix everything, but I knew I couldn't. So, instead, as she climbed into bed, I climbed out of the tree and ran home.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Next Day**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up with a weird feeling. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. It reminded me of some other time, but I couldn't remember. I wracked my brain for anything that felt familiar, but I came up with nothing. I decided maybe it was just weird, since it was a Friday and last night had felt like the weekend, while I was with Jacob. With that conclusion, I got up to get ready for school. We only had a few months left until graduation, so all the teachers were making sure we were all caught up in class, so that all we had left to worry about, were graduation and finals.

The only two finals that really worried me, were calculus and gym. Math seemed easy enough, but there were always a few tricky questions. Gym plus me, never turned out pretty, considering my hand-eye coordination, or lack of it.

I went downstairs to grab some breakfast and say goodbye to Charlie before he headed down to the station. I said goodbye, grabbed some cereal and then left for school. I found a good spot next to my first class, and decided to wait in the truck with my heater until more people had showed up. I hadn't realized I had left so early, plus it was kind of drizzling outside.

As more people showed up, I got out to catch up with Angela and Ben. Angela and I had gotten closer lately, now that I was back to my almost regular self. The first bell rang and we all walked to first period Italian. I had tried Spanish last year, but it still didn't make much sense to me and what was more romantic than the Italian language? Plus, the Italian teacher wasn't too bad to look at either. He was also very helpful to everyone, which made it easier to grasp and made me confident that I would easily pass the final for the class.

The class passed quickly, as did the rest of my classes. English, History, then it was lunch. Lunch was the same as usual. I sat with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Eric again. We talked about normal stuff and how excited we were for graduation. After lunch, I only had 3 more classes to make it through. Luckily, I had Home Ec in between Calculus and Gym to make a little breathing time. The rest of the day passed quickly, and I made it out of gym alive as I walked to my car to head back home. Today Jacob, Angela, and Ben were coming over for a double date. We were headed to Port Angeles for the rest of the day, so I drove him quickly, so I would have time to freshen up and change before we left, but right when I got home, that strange feeling hit me again. I tried desperately to figure out why it was so familiar, and then it hit me.

It was the same feeling I had locked away behind my mental barrier. The barrier that kept _him_ and everything that had happened that day from flooding back in. The same barrier that kept me from having those nightmares about the day _he_ left me in the forest. The same barrier that broke as the memories flooded back and I realized, it was the same feeling I had felt the day he left me. I grew panicked as my breathing grew quick and desperate, as I gasped for air. Trying to push everything back behind the barrier took all my power, but I still wasn't strong enough. It had come back to haunt me and there was no stopping it now.

I sank to the ground, like I was made of Jell-o. My eyes were stuck, wide open, in horror, as my mind replayed everything I had been holding back. After what felt like ages, I finally came to, realizing I was laying on the cold driveway. I got up, put as much of the barrier up as I could, and tried to think rationally about why it would come back like that. Maybe it was somehow connected to the news I had seen last night, but that didn't make sense. So that meant it was something else, something that would break me almost as much as the last time, if not the same way or worse.

I had to force myself to walk into the house to continue preparing for this evening's activities. I quickly stumbled up the stairs to my room. I ran to my closet and picked out a navy blue v-neck sweater and threw on some clean light jeans. I grabbed my black flats and threw my wallet into my one purse. Then I changed, threw the purse on my bed and ran to the bathroom to lightly ouch up what little makeup I had. I didn't realize I had been crying outside until I noticed my tear-stained cheeks. I tried to wipe it away and put on some powder. Then I walked back to my room and sat on the bed, trying to mentally prepare myself for tonight. I didn't want to ruin the fun tonight just because I couldn't get a hold of myself.

I breathed in and out slowly, taking big deep breaths. That calmed enough to throw on my big, fake smile, and answer the door when they arrived. Jacob looked me up and down and then threw me his big, goofy grin. It made me feel somewhat guilty. He took my hand after I locked my car, and we all climbed into Ben's Ford F-150. As a proud Chevy owner, I shot Ben a pretend gag face and then climbed into the back with Jacob. Luckily the back seat was big enough so Jacob wouldn't be squished against me or the seats, not that I would have minded if it were the first scenario.

Once we were all in and buckled up, he drove us down to Port Angeles. We pulled up to La Bella Italia and parked. We walked in and sat in the back in a large booth, since that was the only table that could fit Jacob, and his large build. A few moments later a young girl, of about 17 or 18, with sandy blond hair, tucked up into a messy bun, and big, brilliant blue eyes, walked over with a pad of paper in hand. Jacob had been looking at me and Angela had been talking to Ben, so they didn't notice her walk up.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked shyly. Clearly she must have started only recently. Angela turned and ordered for her and Ben, "Umm can I get a Sprite, and he would like a Coke." She said, "Sure," and then turned to me with waiting, nervous eyes. "Two cokes," Jacob said without even turning towards her. I looked at her name tag, it said Emma, in big curly letters, so I said, "Thanks, Emma," as I blushed at his slight rudeness. She blushed, too, and hurried off to get our drinks.

"Jacob, it's rude not to face the waitress when you order," I said to him. He just gave me a sheepish grin and mumbled out an apology, but then took my hand into his. I smiled back and started talking to Angela and Ben about what movie we should see. Ben pulled out a paper with the movies and times on it. He read off the list, "Well, right now, there's that zombie movie out, called Undead, a romance, called Love Me Always, a thriller, called Can't Escape, and a comedy, called Broken Glass. They all play around 8 or 9, which gives us enough time to eat and head over there." I said I didn't care what we saw and Jacob said he was happy with any one. Angela finally picked Can't Escape because she had heard it was the best movie out right now.

Just then the feeling came back. I winced at the thought of it. I checked to see if Jacob had noticed, but he was busy trying to fold the napkin into some unknown shape. The waitress came back with our drinks and as she was walking away, Jacob looked up briefly and said, "Thanks." I saw her blushing as she walked away. It actually made me a little jealous to see her blushing because of my boyfriend. That was my job. Finally, we decided on what to eat, and Ben called the waitress back over. Ben just ordered for all of us, but this time, Jacob actually got a good look at the girl. All of a sudden, his eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped open just a bit. He almost looked crazy.

The girl began stuttering, while she repeated the order back to Ben, since she noticed Jacob staring at her, strangely. I tried to snap him out of it, feeling my cheeks burn with jealousy. What was wrong with him? Why did he look so funny. As she walked back to the kitchen, he snapped out of it and turned back to me. "What was all that about?" I snapped at him, harsher than I had meant to. "What are you talking about?" he replied seeming confused. "Don't play dumb with me. You couldn't keep your eyes off of that girl!" I let out a small sigh. I placed my head in my hand as I felt the feeling come back at half force. Suddenly, it all clicked as I saw him turn to look back at her again with those same glazed over, goofy eyes, with a slight grin on, as he saw her catch him and blush a deep crimson. He had just imprinted. Right before my very eyes. I felt like breaking down right then and there, but knew I had to stay strong until I had made it safely to my room.

The girl brought our food and I ate quickly with my head down the rest of the time there. We paid our bill and I practically had to drag Jacob out the front door as he waved at the waitress with those adoring eyes I had seen Sam have towards Emily. It was then that I knew I had lost another one. Another _him_. Well, not quite the same, but close enough, as I was still in need of repair from the first one. We climbed into the truck and went to the movies.

The movie flashed before me, but I saw none of it. I was numbing myself for the pain to come later. Numbing myself before the nightmare returned. Jacob seemed to notice my distraction, but didn't know what to do about it, so he stayed quiet and enjoyed the movie.

As we drove up to my house, I thanked Ben and Angela for taking us to Port Angeles and that we should get together again sometime soon. They agreed and drove off. That left Jacob and I standing in the front yard, not saying a word, as I continued to try to numb myself as much as possible. Finally, Jacob broke the silence, "I'm sorry." was all he said, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. "I didn't think I would imprint tonight. Or ever really. I thought that I almost had with you, but I should have known it wasn't the same degree of affection as you see with Emily and Sam. I really wish I hadn't though. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. You've been hurt enough..." he trailed off, as I stared at him, desperately holding back the tears, waiting to spill out. "I know, I know, I should have known this day would come. It's not your fault. It's mine. I knew one day I would be replaced, but stubbornly I tried to pretend that day wouldn't come." I spoke softly, carefully, trying to stay composed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me in a soft, warm hug, and with that, the tears began to fall. He continued to hold me as my shoulders shook from crying. Finally, after about 15 minutes, he said, "I have to go now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Just because I imprinted, doesn't mean I'll forget about you. I mean, I don't even know her last name." He tried to smile, but felt saddened as he walked to his car, and drove off. I wiped my face off, not wanting to alarm Charlie and went inside.

Charlie was watching the news again. It told more about the things going on in Seattle. It was all still unnerving. I just said I was tired and went up to my room. I prepared for bed, and waited for the nightmares to start.

**EPOV**

I had just gotten back from checking on Bella again. I saw that she seemed worried about something and a little sad. I had to figure out about what though. Maybe I'd call Jacob in the morning to find out what was going on with her. I'd have to figure out who to disguise my voice as though, since he didn't know I got his number from a night he was over her house. I read it in his mind as he read his number off to her. Anyways, I had to think of someone other than Charlie because he would ask Charlie the next time he went over.

All of a sudden, Alice was calling to me. I ran to her. She looked upset. I quickly scanned her mind for the problem. She had just had a vision about Bella. The first in a while, since she first started dating Jacob to be exact. Alice, for some unknown reason, couldn't read her future when it involved Jacob. I watched the vision in complete and utter fear.

_Bella looked upset. She was wandering through the forest by herself. Then, she stumbled through the woods into a large, circular clearing. She walked over to a patch of wildflowers and sat down. She started plucking them out of the ground, collecting them for some reason. Then a man, stepped through into the clearing. The few sunny rays that filtered through the clouds, bounced off him. His uncovered skin seemed to glitter at the contact, which made Bella look up with hope in her eyes, then disappointment as she recognized Laurent. Laurent's eyes were dark, with thirst. Bella noticed and quickly got up. He glided towards her, as she stumbled backwards towards the trees. "I was just in the mood for a snack," he said, flashing his wide, bright teeth. She gasped and tried to turn and run, as he took one, quick step to close the gap between them. She let out a bloodcurdling scream._

The vision ended there. I decided it was time to have a talk with Laurent. This had to be prevented and now was the best time since he was still nearby. Luckily, he still lived with Tanya, so we could go talk to him. Denali wasn't too far from where we were staying.

We had decided not to stay too close by since our coven was too big to stay inconspicuous with Tanya's growing coven. Our family decided it was time to put our foot down and at least protect her from others since we had had to leave her there. We couldn't let Laurent ruin all our efforts to keep Bella, my Bella, safe.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We arrived at Tanya's home, and were welcomed inside by Tanya. I used the information that she had a thing for me, to easily get us inside to see Laurent without any suspicion. Once we were in, I scanned the thoughts of the room to see how they were taking our arrival.

_I can't believe he's here. He's just as amazing looking as he always has been. I wonder if he came to tell me he wants me, too._ Tanya's thoughts, of course.

_Why does she have to be with the big, beefy idiot. _One of the males, no doubt talking about Rosalie.

There was other random thoughts bubbling about the room with the random conversations carrying on.

Then I heard him. _Maybe if I'm lucky things will work out with this one. But if I'm gonna make it here, I'll have to hide how much I'm cheating. One last trip down to Washington for some last minute snacks and then I'll stick to their strange diet...maybe, but if it means getting this chick then I'll do it._ That did it. I had to talk with him now before I did something irrational, first. If he decided he still wouldn't budge, then I'd have to make him, by force.

I walked over to Laurent, who was standing next to Irina, and greeted him casually. He seemed taken aback to see me there, as he didn't know we had left Forks, or that we were so nearby. I pulled him aside and asked him to have a talk with me and my family outside. He agreed, still confused as to what was going on. His thoughts were filled with confusion and fear, not knowing what we could possibly want with him now that he wasn't with Victoria or James.

We pulled him outside and told him about the vision Alice had had. His thoughts immediately searched for lies to replace the fact that he was definitely heading her way. "You know I can read your mind right? So those lies mean nothing. Just know that if you even try to set foot near her, you will be dealt with, by all of us." I said coldly. He looked shocked and scared and said, "Okay. I won't go there. I'll try to stick to this diet now instead of later. If I have to cheat, I'll go to Canada instead of Washington." I gave him an angry look. "You will not cheat. If you even cheat, I will come and deal with you. No innocent lives shall be taken by you, now that you've joined Tanya's coven. And believe me, If you want Irina's attention, you can't cheat. She can find someone else easily that will stick to the rules, so if I were you, I would." Now that he seemed to understand the terms being given to him, we let him go back into the house and we said our goodbyes to Tanya and the rest of the coven and returned to our home.

I asked Alice to recheck the vision and when she did, Bella was still in the meadow, but Laurent didn't show up. Bella was safe. That was all that mattered to me in that moment. But then I saw something new in the vision. Something that bothered me.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Okay well I know this has a lot happening, but it all came to me at once and I didn't know how else to do it. I hope it turned out alright. Give reviews so I know how to change it or if it's fine how it is. Thanks to the two of you actually reading this and reviewing haha.**

**-DL**


	3. Damaged Goods

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 3: Damaged Goods  
**

**EPOV**

In the new vision, Bella was crying. She looked pained, it hurt me to see her that way. I wanted so much to run to her right then, just to hold her, make the crying stop, feel her warm skin against my icy stone body once again, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to figure out what she was crying over, and why wasn't Jacob there? What was going on?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**BPOV**

It was Saturday morning. I had survived the night, though my throat hurt from the screaming and crying I had been doing in my sleep. The nightmares were back, and this time they added another scene to my pain. Jacob was walking away from towards another girl, not even saying goodbye. He just never looked back. I snapped out of it. I had to work over at the Newton's sporting goods store today, but if it was slow I was lucky enough to be able to go home early. Maybe, I'd find something to do in town. I didn't feel like staying home today, and I couldn't exactly go over to Jacob's like I used to now that he had imprinted.

I got out of bed, grabbed my work clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Charlie must've already left for his weekly fishing trip. I took a quick shower and got ready. I decided to just put my hair in a ponytail, then went downstairs to grab some cereal. I rinsed my bowl and left for work.

When I got to work, it was empty as usual, but I had to stay till at least noon to make sure the store was empty. Mike was blabbering on about something he had planned for him and Jessica this weekend, but I wasn't paying attention as I silently watched the clock tick on. Finally, it was noon and I was free to go.

When I stepped outside, Jacob was leaning against my truck, with a dejected look on his face. He looked up when I walked over. "Bella, listen I'm so sorr--" I cut him off before he could get too down on himself. "Let's just go get some food and we'll talk about it."

We decided to go to the local diner in La Push. "Listen, I really wish I hadn't imprinted right now, Bella, I wish I could've put it off a little longer, but I can't." He started off, speaking slowly. "But I'm gonna make it up to you. I swear. I'm not gonna leave you until you're ready for me to leave. I'll try my best to stay away from Emma for as long as I can until you're ready. For now, I'll just look up some stuff to get to know my, uh, soul mate." He said, looking pained at his own decision. I felt so bad that I was keeping him from his own fate, it hurt me to hurt him just to keep me happy for a little while longer.

"Jake, I knew it was bound to happen. If it'll make you feel better to stay with me for a little longer then okay, but I'll be alright. I promise. You brightened up my days and I'm sure they won't darken too soon. I mean you are kind of my personal sunshine." I said, winking at him as I playfully punched his arm. He smiled weakly and nodded. "Now let's eat up and then we can do some detective work on little miss Emma." I said, trying to sound cheerful. At the sound of her name, he immediately brightened and went back to eating his food. This would be torture, but if I could live through my heart being ripped out once, I could live through it being gently tugged out this time.

We had been searching the Port Angeles town records for over two hours now, and we had actually quite a bit of information on our side. Her full name was Emma Ray Stone **(when I made this name I didn't realize there was an actress with this name lol)**, she was barely seventeen, and she had one younger sister. She lived not far from the restaurant and had had decent grades throughout high school so far.

"Jake, I can't keep you from fate. I'm gonna be fine. I still have my friends at school to hang out with, and I have a job and graduation to keep my mind busy. You need to go after this girl and show her how much love you have to give to her." I said as I turned away from the records we were rifling through. He looked at me solemnly, with a small smile on his face, "Thanks, Bella. I promise I'll try to find a way to make it up to you. I swear on the pack." With that said, we made our way to Port Angeles, to let Jacob fulfill his destiny.

We pulled up to the restaurant and went inside.

"Is an Emma Stone working today?" Jacob asked the Maitre D' tentatively. "Why yes, she's right over there. Will you be needing a table for two?" He asked, eying me standing behind Jacob. "Uh sure, sure." He said distractedly. His eyes were now locked on her as he led us to a table on her side of the room.

I took the chair farthest from him, so that the wrong idea would not be given off and ruin Jake's plan. She turned and immediately looked away, blushing a deep pink when she saw the way Jake was making googly eyes at her.

She made her way over to our table, eyes towards her feet the whole time. "Can I get you two something to drink?" She asked. Jake responded in such a loving tone, I almost felt embarrassed to be there, "Actually, I just came here to see you. You don't know much about me, but I know a lot about you, like the way your blue eyes sparkle in the light, and the way your hair flows just over your shoulder when it's not up in your messy bun. I want to change that. I want you to know about me. I want to know if I can see you after your shift is over. If that doesn't work, I'll come back a different time, but I need to see you. Please."

The girl looked about ready to faint, but she was smiling. The charm of imprinting was already affecting her. I could almost see the head over heels glaze coming over her eyes, as her knees started to give out.

Before she even managed to wobble, Jacob was out of his chair with his arms around her. She recovered quickly, eyelids fluttering, as Jacob waited until she was stable again. "Y-yes," was all she replied. "Jacob looked confused. He quickly realized she meant about going out with him and a smile spread across his face.

I could see that my work was done and decided it was time for me to go. Jacob had his car and luckily I had brought mine. I needed to get away. To go somewhere where I could think and be alone. Then it hit me with such intensity it felt like the hole inside me had doubled in size and was still fresh. The meadow.

Even though it hurt to think about, I just had to try and not think about whose it was, but I had to admit, it was the perfect place to escape to. The engine of my truck roared to life and I made my way to the familiar trail. I parked and walked into the trees. The last time I had come here, I had made it to the meadow quickly, especially since _he_ had been my transportation.

I stumbled through tree roots and random plants adorning this small forest, for what seemed like hours, but then I found the clearing. I found the entrance to _his_ meadow. I made it. I went straight to the middle and collapsed. It was so overwhelming being in the place that we had once been together in, as well as realizing I had just lost my other escape. Jacob was gone now. I felt myself start to come apart at the seams, the hole that _he_ had left consuming me from the inside out. I felt the warm tears pouring down my cheeks. I just sat there and cried, letting the agony take over me. What could I do now? I couldn't face Charlie now. I'd have to find a way to sneak into my own house, go unnoticed by Charlie, so no questions would be asked. I needed to hide. I couldn't hurt Charlie by showing him the pain that had come back and strengthened.

I sat in the meadow, for who knows how long before I finally decided I needed to go home. I stumbled my way back to the truck in less time than it had taken to get to the meadow. I drove home, pushing the 55 mile per hour limit of my poor, old truck. I pulled into the driveway and Charlie's cruiser wasn't there yet. I took advantage of this and made a quick dinner so it could be ready for him and I could still hide away from view. I made spaghetti and some garlic bread and put a plate in the fridge for Charlie. I went upstairs with my dinner.

I ate my dinner slowly, just trying to blank out my mind from the enormous pain I knew would rear its ugly head tonight. I put my empty plate next to me decided to figure out what I would wear to school tomorrow. I walked into my closet, looking at all the clothes Alice had supplied me with while she was still here. It hurt me to hear myself think her name, but it wasn't nearly as painful as _his._

I pulled out a red blouse and a pair of straight leg jeans with some red polka dot flats. It fit well enough so I laid it across my rocking chair. I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed laying the pillow across my face in anticipation for the coming nightmare and screaming.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up the next day, my throat feeling scratchy, my cheeks tear-stained, and my eyes barely wanting to open. I forced myself out of bed and went to go take a shower and get ready for school. I went back to my room and went to put on my outfit that I had laid out, but decided I wanted to go with a darker shirt and shoes. I threw my red blouse on the bed and dug out a black The Clash t-shirt and my black converse. I made my way downstairs and had some cereal, seeing that Charlie had already left. I rinsed my bowl and left for school.

The classes passed slower now that I had no one to hurry home to. I felt the familiar broken feeling from before Jake start to creep back in. When I finally made it to lunch I didn't even realize Jessica was telling me about her weekend until she started angrily calling to me, "Bella. Bella! Are you even listening? Gosh, why do I even bother trying?" She muttered the last part to herself, as she turned to her more eager audience of Lauren.

Suddenly, I heard a sweet, familiar voice whispering to me. "Bella. Are you okay? You seem like something is bothering you. Did something happen with Jake? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Angela said slowly, trying to see if I was up to getting things off my chest. I just shook my head and continued to stare down at my half-eaten tray of food. My zombie days were back, Charlie would be devastated, but what could I do? Both of my escapes were gone. I had no other lifeline. I was broken, damaged goods. What could I do now?

When I got home, I went straight upstairs to work on my homework until I had to go make dinner for Charlie. I couldn't find my red blouse, but figured I'd just not realized I'd put it in the dirty clothes and set out on my Calculus homework, zoning out from the rest of the world, numbing the pain, but I knew it would come back, all too soon.

**EPOV**

We had just got back from our hunting trip. I wasn't really in the mood to hunt, as I really wanted to check on Bella again, but my eyes told otherwise, so I had agreed to go along. When we got back, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Tanya and her coven had just left and they were waiting to see if all of us had come back. Tanya had told Carlisle that Laurent was sticking to his word and not going anywhere near Forks. They had the television on the news, it was blaring about the problems in Seattle. I went over to sit on the couch and see what was happening. So far, there were sixteen dead and only four people missing, but the blood everywhere made it look like a massacre had taken place. It looked odd for some reason, to see such a bloody site that actually made me feel uneasy.

Alice watched along with me, but suddenly her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

I sat there with wide eyes, horror-struck, as I read the vision in Alice's mind. Bella was in trouble. I couldn't stand by and let this vision come true. I had to find a way to stop it. As soon as it was over, I felt like it wouldn't stop replaying in my head.

_Victoria was standing in the middle of Seattle. There was a flock of newborn vampires behind her. She began running through the town, towards Forks. She mouthed the word Bella as she appeared outside her house. The rest of the newborns flocked around the house, surrounding it. She called to them to go inside and kill the man first, then bring her the girl. If the girl wasn't brought out alive, she would rip them apart one by one. With that said, they snuck inside._

And that's where it stopped. I had to come up with a plan.

**APOV**

As I quickly tried to explain my vision to the rest of the family, Carlisle's jaw dropped, Esme looked shocked, Emmett looked angry, Jasper was desperately trying to spread a wave of calm, despite his own building anxiety, and Rosalie was, well, Rosalie. When I finished telling them my vision, they all looked very tense, as they tried to figure out what to do. I kept seeing flashes in my mind, as they rapidly decided on different ideas and just as quickly, changed their minds. All of a sudden, one came through and it was clear. Edward had made up his mind, and he was set with that idea. I had to say, I agreed with him and turned towards him to start work on putting it into action.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update. I've been working on my other story since it's getting more support. I'll probably only update this one once a month or so. I'll be updating my other one every week to week and a half since it seems to get more support, but I won't give up on this story just yet. Hope this turned out alright. You know what to do. R&R pretty please! Might give me motivation to update this story as much as the other one. :P**

**-DL**


	4. Seattle Blaze

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 4: Seattle Blaze**

**APOV**

Edward had decided to track down Victoria before she could even get to Bella.

Suddenly, everything clicked for him.

"The Seattle murders. They aren't just murders. It's her. Victoria. She's building that army of newborns that you saw. The other bodies were just used to feed on." He paused for a moment, but then his face grew deadly serious. "We're going to Seattle and thanks to Alice's vision, I know we'll win.

The family rushed around the house, gathering all of out things trying to gather all necessities.

We quickly piled into our cars, only Rosalie took her time, feeling all of this was unnecessary to save the "stupid human."

We drove straight to a Seattle hotel, immediately booking three suites, Edward staying with Jasper and me in our suite. We left our stuff in the room and gathered in Carlisle and Esme's suite. I just kept searching the future for Victoria's exact whereabouts and any changes of plans.

She appeared to be at an old abandoned house, just outside the city limits. We had one week until Victoria would attack. This gave us time to prepare.

We found an old field surrounded by a ring of thick trees, giving us seclusion, so we could practice. Jasper, having been in the newborn wars of old Texas, was more prepared than the rest of us.

He began to teach us how they would attack, each of us taking turns practicing with him. He was unable to catch or pin any of us, which made us more confident and gradually get even better throughout the rest of the week. We all trained diligently, only barely going back to the hotel, simply to avoid suspicions.

The day before Victoria was supposed to leave, we went to the old abandoned house. There were no lights on inside, but there were sounds of movement inside that only our vampire hearing could pick up. We knew they could smell us, so we had to be quick, but we needed to lure them outside. As if they simply wanted to get the fight over with, five newborn vampires emerged from the front door of the house.

They lined up across from us, while Victoria stood in the doorway, her eyes a glowing crimson, baring her teeth and a low rumbling growl escaping through them.

"Riley, lead the others. It is time to leave, so let us remove the obstacles." Victoria said to the vampire directly in the middle of the line-up. The vampire named Riley nodded and directed the others to choose their rivals.

Our line-up went from left to right, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, me and then Edward.

A large man standing at about six foot five decided to take on Edward and me. A girl, who looked about twenty, decided she could take Esme. Riley was going to be taking on Jasper and Carlisle, as he seemed the most controlled newborn. Twin boys with charcoal black hair that fell to their shoulders, were lined up with Emmett and Rosalie. Victoria walked over to join the large man, who had decided on Edward and me, never taking her eyes off of Edward.

"Hello, Edward. Did you miss me? Let's get this over with, so I can extinguish that puny human, as well." She said, smiling evilly at him.

I heard Edward growl beside me. "You will never step a foot near her house again." Edward spat at her.

Victoria nodded, still smiling, and Riley launched himself at Jasper. Edward immediately lunged for Victoria, who lithely moved out of his line of reach.

The large man ran towards me, but I got a quick vision of what he was going to do and casually moved out of the way. He seemed confused and tried again. As he bent forward, I jumped onto his back and bent for his neck. I tore away his before he could grab me, but the other arm was able to reach me and threw me to the ground. I jumped back up quickly and angrily snapped off his other arm as he reached for my hair.

Nobody messes up my hair.

With no arms to attack, I was quick to shred him and gather the pieces into a pile, flicking the lighter onto the pile. I looked around to see how the others were holding up. Rosalie had just finished up one of the twins, who was a burning pile beside her, so she joined Emmett to fight off the other one. Jasper had Riley pinned against a tree while Carlisle helped Esme. Edward and Victoria seemed to be dancing around he house. Neither really showed any damage or to have any advantage, although Edward actually did, but I decided to step in anyways.

Edward waved me away, yelling, "Let me take care of this wretch. It's the least I can do for Bella after having to leave her alone."

I slowly backed up and went to help Jasper. Jasper had been bit several times by Riley and had lost his hold on the boy. Riley was now crouched low across from Jasper with one hand dangling from his arm and the other completely missing. I snuck up behind the unsuspecting vampire and jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist so he couldn't knock me off. While Riley scrambled to get me off of him with only one mangled hand, Jasper ran forward and ripped his head clear off. Then we disassembled the rest of the body together and let it burn. By now, all that was left, were Edward and Victoria.

The family gathered around them in a semi-circle to help block Victoria from escaping. This made Victoria uncomfortable and lose her attention for a moment long enough for Edward to lunge forward and rip her neck off with his teeth, mangling the body into minuscule pieces and lighting it on fire. We stood together among the five fires. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and I all huddled closer to each other, glad that we still had one another. I could feel Edward's sorrow from being alone as Jasper absorbed it and released just a bit of it among us.

To lighten the mood, Jasper sent a wave of calm and Emmett immediately started laughing. He dusted off his hands and said, "Well, that was fun. Can we do it again?"

All of us glared at him, and Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

We went back to the hotel, Edward just walked in sullenly and laid down, probably wishing he could sleep. I checked my visions of Bella's future to make sure she was alright, and everything seemed clear, except something caught my eye in the vision of her graduation.

Wonder why _he_ was there?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start from an all too real nightmare. Vampires coming for me in the dark, I couldn't tell who it was. At first I thought maybe the Cu—_they—_hated me so much that they had come to get rid of me, but realized that was just silly. That meant it had to be someone else. I mean, I knew they were still out there right? They had to be. _They_ were real which meant there had to be others.

I slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to knock off my calculus book with my homework that I had fallen asleep doing. I stumbled towards the shower, not really wanting to go to school, but knowing I had to. There was only a week and a half left until graduation and it was Friday. I couldn't ditch out on it now, plus it would upset Charlie, which I didn't want to do, again.

I stood in the shower for what felt like an hour, taking in the warmth of the water flowing down my back. It helped to calm me down.

I got out and threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, twisting my hair up in a messy bun, before shoving my things in my bag and leaving for school.

School trudged on slowly until lunchtime, where the cafeteria was buzzing with gossip and news. As I walked over to my usual table with my lunch and sat next to Angela, I heard Mike gabbing to Eric and Tyler.

"Hey guys, did you see the news last night? There was a fire at some old abandoned house just outside of Seattle. People said it smelled like incense or something. They think it was the work of some arsonists." he said, almost proud to know so much.

I immediately froze. Incense. Fire doesn't smell like incense. Unless, it's burning a vampire. I remembered having faintly smelled it when _they_ saved me from James. There must have been a vampire fight of some sort. I wonder what happened? Did it have something to do with the dream I had? Maybe that's where _they_ were, and now they were _gone_. I could feel the hole try to rip me to pieces from the inside out.

Angela seemed to notice my discomfort and started to lightly rub my arm.

"Is something wrong? Did you know someone that may have lived near there or something?" She asked, quietly.  
"I—I don't know. I might..." I trailed off, lost in my devastating thoughts.

_Edward. He could be gone. He really isn't coming back for me. I knew it was silly to hope, but I had to keep some hope, to make sure that I always remembered him. I don't—I can't forget him. I loved him. I still love him..._ I thought, wanting to break into tears. I felt my face go pale. Not a moment later, everything went black.

I woke up in the nurse's office to Angela's peering light brown eyes.

"She's awake." She said to whoever else was in the room without turning around.

I saw the nurse peer down at me from beside Angela. I heard some coughing in the background, so I tried to sit up slowly, afraid of feeling lightheaded or dizzy. When I sat up, I wished I could die. Everyone from my table was crowded into the room, waiting for me to wake up, well, almost everyone. Lauren and Jessica were missing.

I sat up fully, and got off the table. "Nothing to see here guys. I'm okay. You can go back to your classes." I said trying to wave them out of the room.

"Lunch hasn't even ended yet, Bella." I heard Angela whisper beside me.

I mouthed an 'o' and went to get out of the room.

"Just make sure you come back here as soon as you start to feel sick again. We wouldn't want you to faint again." the nurse called from behind me.

I nodded my head and walked out of the room with everyone following behind me. When I heard the bell ring, Angela and I walked back to our classes. She kept asking me if I was alright, and I kept nodding my head saying I was fine and that I just wasn't feeling well this morning.

The rest of classes passed in a blur. I wasn't paying attention to the droning on of any of my teachers about finals next week and graduation rehearsal. I couldn't be more ready to just go home and get away from everything.

When class finally ended, _I got out of gym thanks to saying I felt sorta sick_, I went straight to my truck and pushed my truck to its limit. I didn't want to go home. I couldn't bear being home, knowing he could be gone for good. I needed things to remind me of him. Places we had been together.

I decided to see his house first. The place where I could remember all of them. My other family. The Cullens. This time, it hurt to think their names, but because of actual loss. The idea that they could really, truly be gone forever.

When I finally pulled up to the long driveway, I halfway expected it to look like I had left it, their cars still in the garage, the trees still nice and trimmed. But when I pulled up, there were tall ferns growing, covering the entire way up to the house and the trees were overgrown, branches leaking over the driveway.

The house looked beautiful as ever when I got to the end of the long driveway. Even with the overgrown front lawn, I still felt like it was _home._ I walked up to the front door, trying to look in the window. Almost everything was how they had left it. Still in it's spot. My eyes roamed the vaguely familiar wide-open room. That's when I broke down. There it was, sitting in the corner, _his piano_.

I crashed to my knees, tears spilling over. Edward, _my_ Edward, is gone. All the things I had of him, left with him. He didn't love me, so why did this still bother me. I knew he couldn't love me. He was _too_ perfect, and I was too far from it.

I simply sat there and cried for fifteen minutes, pouring out all of my emotions. The pain, the sorrow, the hurt. Maybe, I could finish the job off, like Romeo and Juliet. He died, now it was my turn. It's not like I had any more reason to be here. I had no one. Everyone left me, physically, or emotionally. I was alone.

_Stop this, Bella. You can't think like this. He loved you, he had to have loved you. He would want you to stay, especially to stay alive. Charlie needs you, your friends need you, you've only got a few more days of high school, then you can go to college. You can meet someone there. Everything will work out. You know it will. Now just pull yourself together. _I rationalized with myself. I was right. I still had to take care of Charlie. Only a few days left here, then I could leave, start over, get better.

I made my way back to my truck, sniffling from time to time, and let the engine roar to life. The sound helped to drown out my pain. I made my way back to the road and towards another familiar location. The meadow. It would be my last time there, I needed to say goodbye to it. Let it help me get better, by letting it go. Letting _him_ go. It's not like he was coming back. There was no point in hoping anymore.

I parked at the recognized trail head and started to make my way through the trees, following the familiar route to the secret meadow. It took me only a little time, as I walked through the forest on autopilot. When I emerged from the trees into the large clearing, I almost half expected him to be there, lying on the ground, waiting for me.

I made my way to the middle of the meadow, running my fingertips across the tops of the freshly-bloomed flowers of white, yellow, and violet. I stopped to gather some of them together into a small bouquet. They could be my keepsake. My way of remembering him, for the rest of my life. To remind myself that he was here, he did love me, he was gone. It would help me to move on.

I sat down in the middle, absentmindedly arranging and rearranging the small bouquet. I placed it in front of me and picked another flower. I pulled out the petals, collecting them into a small pile. When I finished, I put the pile in my hand. I sat there for a moment, looking at all the small creases in the petals, how perfect each petal looked. When I was done inspecting them, I tightly shut my eyes, making a wish. _I wish that I could fix myself, get better, to never forget him, but instead hope that he is alright and cherish the memories I have of him, to dig up all memories and to hold them close to my healing heart. Please..._ I opened my eyes and blew the petals into the wind.

I sat there for a moment, feeling a nagging feeling that I needed to be doing something or that I was forgetting something. I looked at my watch, it was almost seven. _Shoot, Charlie. Gotta make him dinner._ I reluctantly got up from my spot and started back towards the trees. Before I left the meadow for good, I turned to get one last look. The dew on the flowers seemed to sparkle from the fading sun shining through the light cloud coverage. I had to turn away before I broke down again and had to explain to Charlie.

I quickly made my way back to the truck, clutching the flowers tightly so as not to drop them. I drove him, pushing my truck to its limits once again. I made it home in no time, with plenty of time to heat up last night's leftovers. When Charlie walked in, I was just barely setting the table with our plates. He smiled at me, hung his gun on the floor and made his way over to the dinner table.

"So I see you're, uh, feeling better?" was the first thing he said to me.

I internally groaned. Why did this town have to be so small?

"Yeah, guess I just wasn't feeling good this morning." I shrugged, hoping for a change of subject. Luckily, he wanted to change the subject, too.

"So have you talked to your mom about graduation? Think she'll be able to make it out here?" he asked, a small glint in his eye. He couldn't help still loving my mother.

"Yeah, I sent her an e-mail the other night. She says she'll try to make it out, but Phil's been really busy with his job lately, and he's gonna try and get a few days off." I said, trying to fight back my frown from feeling sorry for him.

"Oh, well I hope they can make it out here." he said,a s he looked down at his food and began eating.

We ate for the rest of dinner in silence. Once we finished, I made my way upstairs. I sat on my bed and thought about all the memories I had of Edward. I could feel the tears start to fill up my eyes, so I went to get my scrapbook. I had hidden it on the top shelf of my closet.

When I went to reach for it, I felt the floor creak. It had never done that before, so I bent down to see what was wrong. When I got close to the spot that creaked, I saw that the wood paneling was slightly out of place. I tried pulling at it and the board came off easily. I never would have believed what was underneath it if I hadn't been looking right at it.

It was an open shoe box, filled with the missing pictures from my scrapbook and the two other presents that I hadn't opened at my birthday party, still neatly wrapped. I slowly reached down and picked up the box, placing the panel back over the hole and walked over to my bed with the box.

I tentatively took out the pictures, studying his face, taking in every detail, remembering how cool it felt under my fingertips, the way his lips felt against mine, the way his strong arms would hold me. I began crying silent tears as I took out the two presents. I opened the one from Edward and Alice first. I carefully removed the paper this time, trying not to repeat what had made them all leave me before.

It turned out to be a CD. I picked up my little radio off the ground and put the CD in. I hit play, and the lullaby, _my lullaby_, filled the air in my room. It was just as beautiful as when I had first heard it. I started crying heavier now, trying to cover the sounds so Charlie wouldn't check on me as I picked up the present from Esme and Carlisle.

When I opened the package, I was confused at first, not sure what the gift was. But when I started reading the strips of thick paper, I saw that it was two tickets for Jacksonville, so that Edward and I could've visited my mom and Phil. I broke down in sobs wishing we were still able to take that trip together.

When I pulled myself together, I grabbed all of the things and placed them back in the box. I took it over to my bed and put the two pictures that had Edward, standing up facing me. I fell asleep looking at my last memories of Edward. If only I could see him again.

**o****xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Wow, I finally got it out. It's amazing. I've been doing a couple other stories and kept forgetting about this one, but here it is. It's gonna be happier next chapter. Don't worry. Be on the lookout for new stories and chapters! Author alert if you wanna keep updated. Be sure to check out my Sexy Edward Contest entry and vote for it pretty please. R&R :D**

**  
-DL  
**


	5. Honey, I'm Home

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 5: Honey, I'm Home**

**(flash forward to last day of school)**

**BPOV**

Finals were over. School was over. Graduation was tomorrow. We had practice in the morning, then the real thing at night. My mom couldn't make it out from Florida, since Phil had gotten an injury from playing ball. She apologized profusely over the phone, but I reassured her it was fine. I didn't even want to be there, why make her feel bad about not being able to?

I went to bed early, not wanting to increase my clumsiness from lack of sleep during the ceremony.

I woke up bright and early for practice. It went by quickly, ending early, so that the girls could go home and get ready. I didn't have much to do besides change into a skirt, maybe and brush my hair, so I decided to re-read, for the eighty millionth time, my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ instead.

I was in the last chapter when I heard Charlie come in early, calling out my name.

"Bella? Bella! Come down here. I need to give you something!" he shouted up the stairs.

I placed my book upside down on my nightstand and went downstairs.

"Bella. I thought maybe you'd wanna dress nice for graduation, so I picked up this dress for you. One of the ladies down at the station helped me pick it on her lunch break." Charlie said, holding up a simple, delicate blue dress.

I had to admit it was cute, despite the fact that Charlie had basically been the one to pick it.

"Thanks dad, it's cute." I said taking the dress from him and turning to go upstairs.

"You're welcome. Oh, and Bells, I'm really proud of you. I don't say that enough." he said through a watery smile.

I felt my own eyes starting to water, so I smiled and nodded to him before I went back up to my room.

I slid the dress on and it was bright against my pale skin. I decided to continue my miniature dress up, in memory of Alice's dress-up days, since she was gone now. The thought of her gave me a small prick in my heart, but I fought to stick together, at least for one more night. I fought the tears and got ready.

I was soon ready to go and went downstairs to grab my navy blue cap and gown. I slid on the gown and pinned the cap to my wavy hair.

Charlie had my camera in hand when I turned around. I put on a smile to appease him and let him take a few pictures. Then it was time to go.

Charlie was driving me as some father/daughter bonding thing, so I didn't fight having to ride in the Cruiser this one last time.

We rode to the school in silence. I felt nauseous, but I just regarded it as nerves, even though I had a nagging feeling there was something more important.

We pulled up and followed the rest of the blue and gold gowns into the gym. I went inside and found Angela, while Charlie found a seat near where Jacob and Billy were already sitting.

She seemed really nervous, but Ben was there to reassure her. Jessica came over to us crying.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. Can you believe it? We've been friends for two years and now we're leaving! It's over! You have to keep in touch in college, okay?" She said as she sobbed on my shoulder, trying to smile.

"Sure, of course, Jess." I said, awkwardly patting her back.

She let go and smiled through her tears at me, absentmindedly rubbing her mascara everywhere. Then she saw Lauren and ran over to her instead.

A few minutes later it was time to line up and take our seats.

For only three hundred odd kids, the ceremony seemed to last forever. I thought they would never get to the 'S' names.

"Jessica Stanley." I finally heard the principal call.

_Oh crap! I'm next. Okay don't blow this, Bella. Walk in a straight line, smile, take the diploma, pause for pictures, wave to Charlie and go sit down. Easy peasy._ I told myself trying to calm down.

"Isabella Swan." the principal called.

I took a deep breath and slowly made my way up the small steps to the stage. I walked over to the principal, shook his hand, and reached for my diploma. Then I turned and smiled, so Charlie could take a picture.

As I started to walk down the other side of the stage, I scanned the room to see who else had shown up.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the bottom of the steps when I saw someone staring straight at me from the corner of the gym. The rest of the world seemed to drop away and all I saw was that familiar bronze mess of hair, the pale, beautiful face, and those melted topaz eyes.

Edward.

When he saw me looking at him, his smile faltered into a grimace as though he felt pained. I vaguely felt someone tapping me and calling my name from far away.

All I could see, hear, and feel, were Edward, the deafening silence, and the thick tension in the air between us.

Then I was falling into the darkness.

I didn't remember hitting the floor, I just remembered landing on something somewhat hard and very cold.

I woke up in my living room on the lumpy couch with sets of familiar eyes peering down at me. The shocking topaz ones startled me, causing sharp intakes of breath from the other six people. The topaz eyes grew soft and backed away. The rest of them backed up to let me sit upright.

Standing around the couch were Charlie, Angela, Ben, Dr. Gerandy, Jacob, Emma, and Edward.

I had to keep trying to convince myself that he was truly standing there. The rest of them looked at me, as if trying to measure my stability. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him for long. Before I knew it, I was standing up and walking towards, what I was sure was a mirage of some sort, a trick of my mind.

His golden eyes grew wide, as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close, breathing him in.

_Ahh_, he still smelled the same. The smell made my mouth water. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to react. Then I remembered why this felt so surreal. I had thought he was dead, I thought they all were dead. I immediately broke into uncontrollable sobs, causing everyone around me to panic. My knees buckled and I clutched to Edward for support.

He picked me up, like a small child, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Let's talk." his velvety voice whispered into my ear, so close, his breath tickled my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I'm going to take her to her room, so she can get some rest." he announced to the rest of the room occupants.

I saw Charlie nod gravely and the others looked taken aback and scared for me.

He carried me up the stairs swiftly and smoothly, and soon we were in my room.

He put me on the bed gently and got down on one knee to look eye-to-eye with me.

"I'll be back in a few short minutes. I need to talk to you without the threat of an audience." he whispered, as he tucked me into bed. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before leaving the room, and leaving no room for argument.

I laid in bed trying to control my breathing, as I listened to the muffled sounds of Edward getting everyone to leave so that I could rest.

Everyone was gone, except Charlie. I heard him coming up the stairs, so I pretended to sleep, counting my breaths to appear calm. He opened the door to check on me, but decided against walking over to my bed. He left and shut the door behind him. I heard him go into his room and shut the door.

Not a moment later, I heard a faint tapping on my window. I crawled out of bed and opened the window to see Edward hanging from the ledge. I backed away and he gracefully climbed in. I immediately hugged him tight against me, threatening to spill over once more.

"I thought you were never coming back. I thought I had lost you. I thought you were dead." I whispered quietly.

"Dead? Why would you think that?" he pulled away to look down at my swollen, red eyes.

"The news. The fires in Seattle. I knew it was a vampire fight. I just thought you were gone. All of you guys." I said, trying to look away from his penetrating gaze.

"How-how did you know it was a vampire fight?" he asked, alarmed that I knew about it.

"The smell. Fire doesn't normally smell the way they described it." I said.

He seemed to relax in my arms, just a small amount.

"Will you tell me? Explain everything?" I asked, still looking down, afraid of his reaction.

"You still want me? After I left you here? With the awful lie to remember me by?" he asked me quietly, so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"Oh." I paused thinking about what he said, "Edward, no matter what, I'll want you forever. You can't change that, no matter what you say."

"Forever? Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"All of eternity." I said, smiling at him.

He paused in thought.

"Are you sure you want to be...a monster?" he asked, worry creasing his marble forehead.

"Well no, I don't want to be a monster." I paused automatically after seeing hurt flash across his eyes. "I want to be like you." I finished to try and let him see what I had meant.

He seemed to finally understand. He leaned down and brushed his cool lips against mine. My breathing automatically hitched and I put my fingers in his already wild hair. This time he didn't fight me and instead, pressed his lips harder against mine, gripping me closer, trying not to leave bruises along the way.

With the kiss, all the bad memories, empty, lonely nights, pain, and all other forms of thought from the past few months, disappeared.

I tried to deepen the kiss by parting my lips, but that made him stop me. I tried to hide the hurt I felt, knowing it was silly since he couldn't exactly resist my blood and I was pushing his temptations.

"Not tonight. Soon, though. Very soon. I don't know how long I can wait." he said trying to catch the breath he didn't need.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I said smirking at him.

He picked me up bridal style and placed me in my bed again. He pulled the covers tight around me and laid down beside me. He draped his arm over my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair, inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" I asked, yawning at the end.

"Trying to recommit your smell to memory." he said, taking in another gulp of air.

"Mm." I replied sleepily.

I was about to fall asleep when I remembered something.

"Edward, you never explained anything." I said closing my eyes.

"Not now my beautiful Bella, sleep now." he said cooing me to sleep.

"Okay. Oh and Edward, are you going to leave again?" I asked drifting into sleep.

"No, love. I'm here now. Forever." he whispered in my ear.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep, was Edward humming my lullaby in my ear.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I've been super busy with things and working on my other story first. So I started this chapter right after I finished TAOOD's Ch. 8 and it came to me super fast. So here is Chapter 5 of I'll Want You Forever. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be working on Ch. 9 of TAOOD and Ch. 6 of this one probably at the same time, plus a few new stories are on the way. Be on the lookout and be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already. Tell me what you think! R&R please! Thanks!**

**-DL**


	6. Stupid, Interrupting Vampire

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 6: Stupid, Interrupting Vampire**

**BPOV**

I woke up and looked at my clock. The red numbers shouted 3:47 am. to my unsuspecting eyes. I felt oddly comfortable. It felt like when Edward had stayed with me at night before he left. What a dirty trick for my mind to play. I decided to try and go back to sleep, especially since I didn't have school, finally.

When I woke up again, I felt empty. It was ten something now, or at least that's what the clock said. I turned over to see there was no one beside me. Knew it had been too good to be true. I sighed and tried to hold back my lonely tears. I just wish that dream had been real.

I had been at graduation and I saw him. He brought me home and laid with me when I felt sick and sad and told me he'd never leave me again. My thoughts were going to be the end of me.

I sat up and pulled the covers off, but the voice that spoke up nearly scared me half to death.

"I see you're awake now." the voice said from the dark corner of my room.

I walked over to it, curiously. There sat Edward, in my old rocking chair, just like he always used to do. It hadn't been a dream. He was really back. Either that, or I was horribly delusional. I quickly threw out that option knowing my mind would not do him the justice that I was seeing in him right now. He was perfect as always.

At first I was dazed by the revelation of him being alive and back, but then I grew confused, sad, and somewhat angry. _Why did he leave me? What was that fire about? How could he have hurt me so much and expect me to take him back so easily?_ Well, that last one didn't count. I would've taken him back even if he had grown a second head and could only walk backwards.

"I know. I need to explain everything." he said in a soothing voice, as he gestured for me to sit on his lap.

I sat down and waiting patiently for him to speak up, laying my head on his shoulder, reveling in the feel of how perfect we felt together.

"First, let me explain why I left." he paused to make sure I was paying attention.

"I left because I thought it would be best for you. That I could handle being away from you if it meant saving you. I almost came back, a while ago, when I saw how unhappy you were, but then you began to hang out with Jacob and I saw that beautiful smile again."

My jaw dropped involuntarily.

"You saw me, with Jake? You came back? You didn't tell me?" I was almost seething now, knowing he could've been here all along, except he left me here by myself, trying to fix a huge whole in my heart.

"Bella, you need to listen to my whole story. It's important you know everything." he stopped again to make sure I wasn't going to blow up on him.

I sat back and fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay. I didn't come back because I thought that when you were with Jacob, you didn't need me. That you were better off. I didn't like that he was a werewolf, but he brought back that smile I missed seeing during those few dark months. But then, Alice had a vision. Laurent was going to come back for you, to kill you. We had to stop him. The vision changed and I found you crying so I came back to check on you again." he stopped as he saw the shock on my face and pain filled his eyes.

"I saw that he had found someone else. You were crying in your sleep. 'Don't leave me too Jake!' 'I can't handle this.' You would mumble that out, but you would also whisper a girl's name and 'be happy.' I knew you weren't and I was finally resolved on coming back, when I found out why Laurent was going to come back in the first place. He was going to come back for Victoria. Those deaths in the paper from Seattle? A vampire newborn army, run by Victoria. She was going to bring them here to kill you and your family as revenge. We stopped her though and that's why you heard about the fires." he said, but stopped, seeing the tears in my eyes.

I tried to wipe them away to hide them.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you this way." he said almost too low for me to hear, taking my chin in his hand and wiping the tears away with his other one.

I shook my head to show him that I wasn't upset about him anymore.

"It's not that. I just, I didn't know that you still loved me and then you try to save me from things I didn't even know about. I'm just surprised and a little shocked." I managed to get out.

"Bella, you have to realize, I would do anything for you. That's why I left. I thought it could make you, I don't know, go back to a normal life. But then when I saw how alone you were, I had to come back. I didn't mean to scare you at your graduation. I just knew it was an important day for you, and I had to be there. I was going to wait a bit before actually coming back into your life." he said looking down in sadness.

I immediately pushed my lips against his. I was thrilled that he was back and that he truly loved me. He hadn't left me because he didn't need me. I felt so relieved, so whole again.

It was nice to be in his arms again, feeling our lips move together passionately. We had to break apart, since being human and all, I actually needed air.

"Bella?" he said breathlessly.

"Yes?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He moved me off of him and placed me on the bed, sitting next to me. He seemed to be trying to figure out how he should word whatever he was trying to say.

"Will you—Can we—Could we go on a date tonight?" he asked, still confused as to if that was what he wanted to say.

"Uh, yeah. S-sure." I said, just as confused.

"Great." he said sounding relieved.

"Oh, but first." I said fighting a smile, and he grew worried, "could we go visit your family? As much as I love you, I missed them, too."

He smiled that amazing crooked grin as an agreement.

I got ready for the day, while Edward pretended to knock on my front door for Charlie's sake.

When I got out of the bathroom, I could hear their muffled voices from downstairs.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward greeted politely.

"Hello, Edward. What brings you by?" he said gruffly. I doubt he trusted Edward after his long absence.

"I came to check on Bella. Is she doing alright?" he asked, still being utterly formal-toned with him.

"Yes. She's fine. Do you need anything else?" Charlie said harshly.

"Actually, my family requests her presence. They missed her terribly while we were away." he said and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"You can go ahead and ask her. But whatever she says, goes." Charlie said in a warning tone.

"Yes, sir." came loudly from the stairs, as Edward walked up to me, still standing at the top of the stairs.

He smiled at the fact that I had been eavesdropping.

"Afraid I can't take care of myself?" he said chuckling lightly.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and went into my room. I pulled out my blue v-neck sweater and a pair of nice fitting jeans to go with. I realized I was only in a towel and undergarments with Edward in the room, just before I was about to get dressed.

"Edward, go look out the window or something. I need to get dressed." I said, blushing.

"Yes, my love." he said and faced the window to the big tree he normally used to climb in.

I dropped the towel and was about to put my shirt on when I heard a sharp intake of breath come from Edward.

I let go of my shirt and turned to him.

"Is something wrong? What's out there?" I said, worried that some other danger was here.

"No. You look amazing. That's the problem." he said huskily.

I could see him shutting his eyes in the reflection on the wind—oh.

"Could you—could you see me..oh wait, _can_ you see me now?" I asked, covering myself with my hands.

He opened one eye and nodded. I quickly bent down to grab my shirt and he groaned. I blushed a deep red and got dressed as quickly as I could, but managed to almost fall over trying to put both pant legs on. Edward was at my side holding me up within seconds.

He couldn't even look at me, but I could see that he was _excited_ to see me. I blushed and smiled. It made me feel wanted. Knowing I could turn him on made me excited, but it also made me feel powerful. I could use this to my advantage now.

"All done." I said smiling brightly after buttoning my pants.

Without a word, he simply pulled me into his grasp and kissed me with fervor. His lips moved urgently and I licked his bottom lip, begging for entry. He slowly granted it, scared of how it might affect him, but instead, I only felt his _excitement_ poke into my stomach, making me moan at the idea of where this could lead.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss even more, never wanting to stop. He seemed to have the same idea, as he pressed my body against his, eliminating all space whatsoever between our bodies.

He stopped abruptly and fixed his clothes. He also smoothed my shirt and ran his fingers through my hair. He was acting like he was looking at the window just as Charlie opened the door to my bedroom. He looked from the shocked look on my face to the perfectly composed distracted look on Edward's face.

I put on a smile, which only confused Charlie even more.

"Uh, hey. Everything alright up here? Did you decide if you were going with him or not?" he asked tentatively.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm going. I miss them." I said, plastering on a fake smile.

Charlie took it as real and nodded before leaving the room. As soon as the door had closed and he was out of earshot, Edward was back at my side, his arms around my waist securely.

"Well, we could continue where we left off, but I think Charlie would grow suspicious. How about picking up where we left off at the meadow?" he whispered seductively, his sweet breath fanning across my ear.

"I—Uh—Wait, no, no. As much as I am dying to take you up on that offer, we should really visit your family first, then maybe, we could get back to where we were." I said, momentarily forgetting what we had planned to do, but recovering enough to try and play seductress.

Apparently it worked on him as he groaned in frustration at my not agreeing to his plan, but he nodded and led me out to his Volvo.

It felt nice to be back in the Volvo. It was comforting and I realized I had missed it. I placed my hand on his knee while he was driving and I heard the engine purr louder and Edward's knuckles were tense on the steering wheel. I realized how close I was to his manhood, so I backed my hand away and instead placed it back on my lap until we were at his house.

He got out and opened my door, leading me into the all too familiar house. This visit made the house feel more inviting, knowing people were inside, waiting for me, missing me, probably as much as I missed them.

We opened the door and all of them were standing there in the front room, even Rosalie. She didn't look terribly happy to see me, but at least she wasn't glaring at me.

Alice immediately tackled me in a hug, quickly followed by Esme and Emmett. Carlisle hugged me gently and Jasper nodded from where he had been standing, obviously still wary of being near me. Rosalie simply flashed a quick smile, then went back to her cold facial expression from before.

Alice spent the day re-telling me everything that happened, just so that she had something to talk about. I was just glad we didn't have to go shopping. Suddenly, her eyes grew sad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, pouting.

"Uh, tell you what?" I asked, completely confused by the change of topic.

"That you and Edward were getting married, duh!" she said.

"Wait, what?" I said incredulously.

"Oh, guess you weren't informed either. Guess I forgive you then!" she said merrily as she went back to talking about how happy she was to be back.

I sat there confused at her outburst, not really listening to what she was saying. The only reason it would've been a vision right now is if it was coming up soon. Was he going to propose to me or something?

I felt Edward place his cool hand on my shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You seem distracted. What's on your mind, love?" he asked me silently.

"Oh, nothing. It's—It's nothing." I said, deciding to just wait and see what happened, or at least get him alone.

"You look tired. You didn't sleep much last night. Want to take a rest in my room? They'll all be here to chat with you when you wake up." he said smiling at me.

I nodded and waved goodbye to Alice. I was swiftly picked up bridal style as he raced up to his room with me.

He placed me down, but it wasn't on his black leather couch. Instead, it was a nice big, king-sized bed. It was covered in a beautiful, intricately designed duvet that had gold threading through it, immediately reminding me of Edward's eyes.

I laid down and shut my eyes, noticing how comfortable it was. I didn't even feel it when Edward sat on the bed and slid next to me. His cool arms slid around me and I nestled into his chest, breathing in his captivating scent.

I ran my fingers up and down his arm, tracing invisible patterns into his cool skin. He shut his eyes and I allowed myself to look at his face.

I moved my fingers to his face, tracing every feature, memorizing how each piece felt under my fingertips. I traced the bags under his eyes, his perfect, angular nose. When I got to his lips, they formed that gorgeous crooked smile, causing my own smile to return as I traced them.

He pulled me on top of him, my body fitting itself to him perfectly. I felt so warm despite his cold skin. Being on him, felt so right, but it also made me blush at where it could lead, let alone where I wanted it to lead.

He opened his eyes and his golden eyes peered at me warily, measuring my reaction to his sudden choice to be so close in such a provocative position. I smirked at him and leaned down to his face, placing a sweet kiss on his nose.

He smiled mischievously, flipping us over so he was on top, barely putting any of his weight on me. I was slightly out of breath by the sudden movement.

He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips, but I was having none of that. I wanted more. I immediately melded my lips to his, twisting my fingers in his beautiful, bronze hair, pulling his body down to mine. Instead of not being able to make him move, he conceded and brought his body down on top of mine, choosing to deepen the kiss.

I opened my mouth and our tongues tangled in a delicate dance, as if he were still afraid to kill me at any moment. _Well they do say the tongue is the strongest muscle of the body..._ I mused to myself before losing all coherency from tasting his sweet breath and feeling his cool hands slide up my waist, resting just beneath my chest.

I reluctantly untangled my fingers from his hair and slid them down his chest. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with the first two buttons already undone. I figured I should finish where he had left off. I began to unbutton the next few buttons. He immediately stiffened, but relaxed when he felt my hands rub against the top of his bare chest. He moaned into my mouth, so I continued the task at hand.

Soon his entire shirt was simply draped around him, so I slid the sleeves off his shoulders slowly, reveling in the feel of his muscular arms. He helped me pull it off in one quick motion and settled back gently on top of me, his erection pressing into my thigh. I started to try and slide my sweater off, but I felt two cool hands stopping me.

I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt and pain of rejection I felt.

"Stop trying to undress yourself." he said, a smile threatening to emerge.

"But.." I said, feeling a single tear slide my cheek.

"Oh, Bella. That's not—It's just, I wanted to do it." he said, wiping away my tear with his thumb and placing a kiss at the corner of my eye.

"Oh." I said, smiling from embarrassment, a slight blush creeping in.

Edward groaned, as his cool hands slid up my half exposed sides and pulled the sweater off in one swift movement. His cool chest against my now bare one, sent sparks of fire throughout my body. I craved his touch, his skin, his kiss. I needed it, all of him, right now, before I spontaneously combusted.

I was about to slide off his pants, when he groaned again, but in dissatisfaction, and slid off me reluctantly. I looked at him confused, about to ask what happened, but he spoke first.

"Go away Alice!" he growled at the door.

"But Esme and Carlisle would like to speak with you both." Alice practically sang through the door in a muffled voice.

"Fine. Give us a minute, at least." he said, sighing as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

He put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. I pulled my sweater on while he sat there. I grabbed his shirt and draped it around his shoulders, trying to pull his arms through the holes, to no avail. He looked up and smiled at me. He put the rest of the shirt on and buttoned it quickly.

"Leave it to Alice, to ruin a perfectly good moment. We were just getting to the good part.' he said, smiling his crooked grin my way.

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind him, laying my chin on his shoulder. I ran my fingers across the bulge, taking up residence in the front of his slacks.

He moaned and pressed my hand onto it, causing me to feel just how much of him there was. I gasped, but smiled widely.

"Who said we can't pick up where we left off later?" I whispered in his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe.

"Bella, my love, you will surely be the death of me." he said flipping around to kiss me one last time before he took my hand and led us out of the room.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Well? What'd you think? Little miss Alice getting in the way of their sexy time. Wonder what Carlisle and Esme want to talk to them about? Actually, to be honest, I had no clue when I wrote that part. Just knew I wanted her to interrupt them, but the conversation will be fun, now that I know what it's going to be about. Maybe after they'll get to pick things up where they left off :P Anyways, tell me what you think! 7 pages! Gonna change the rating now. R&R! :D**

**-DL**


	7. Sex Talks and Shiny Things

**A/N: Congrats to **_**sometimestheycallmejackie **_**for guessing what the talk was about. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 7: Sex Talks and Shiny Things**

**EPOV**

We wandered down the hall to Carlisle's office at a human pace. I was trying to control my _issue_ before we went in. Trying to think of a way to calm it down, I came up with the worst, but best solution. Picturing Emmett and Rose, the graphic way that Emmett thinks of her.

I shuddered, but it worked. I walked quicker now, eager to get this talk over with so we could resume where we had left off.

I walked in and both Carlisle and Esme were blocking their thoughts from me. This couldn't be good.

"Hello, Edward, Bella. Please sit. We'd like to have a word with you." Carlisle said, motioning to the two chairs across from him.

Esme stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. She looked like she was trying desperately to hold a smile, but it turned into more of a grimace.

_Oh, this can't be good._

I put on a smile and was glad that my power wasn't reversed, so that they couldn't read my mind.

"This talk, has a long time coming. I'm not sure if your mother ever covered this subject, when you were a human." Esme said, looking at me.

"We're also dealing with a very _unique_ situation, so we feel we should inform you fully and explain how this works." Carlisle said, looking at both of us.

_Oh great. Tell me this isn't the sex talk. I'm over a hundred years old, and I'm getting the sex talk? You've got to be kidding me. I've heard about this embarrassing thing in the other kids' minds. Didn't think I'd ever have to go through this! Poor Bella. She must be so embarrassed._

I looked at Bella who remained as clueless and confused as ever.

"Now, we've never actually really had this kind of issue since we usually change the person before we interact in such a way, but since Edward refuses to, we need to tell you the risk involvement in, how shall I put this nicely, inter-species mating." Carlisle finished nicely.

I didn't even have to look at Bella to know she was blushing. I could practically taste the blood pooling in her pale cheeks.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**BPOV**

_Stupid know-it-all vampires._ I thought acidly.

Of course they had to have those stupid extrasensory abilities that allow them to know exactly what we were up to.

I had to admit though, I'd never actually received a formal "talk" before. I was never around boys with my mom and my dad was too awkward and embarrassed to ever broach the subject before. I'm sure if he had known about Edward sleeping with me in my room, then he could have found the courage, or anger, somehow, to bring it up.

"There are many risks to sexual intercourse between creatures of different species. Now I know we may appear human, but our genetic make-up has actually been altered. There have been stories about inter-species breeding, more specifically between humans and vampires. Normally, humans call them incubi. Sexually aggressive entities of males. Those have usually been vampires that seduce women then kill them, or in some cases, impregnate them." Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

"But as you know, some of these may be myths. We're not trying to scare you two, we are simply trying to inform you." Esme said trying to smile appropriately.

I tried to smile back through the shock of the words that I was trying to process.

"So, in conclusion, as every good parent, who knows they can't _keep_ their 'teenagers' from having sex, should say, practice safe sex, please." Carlisle said smiling widely, though it did not reach his eyes.

"You guys are free to go. I'm going to start a late lunch for Bella." Esme said smiling, as she shooed us from the room.

Edward led me back to his room and sat back on the bed, patting the space next to him.

"Are you scared now?" he asked, his voice saturated with sadness.

"Not...exactly. It's more I really want to think things through before we do anything, now." I said after a pause to think.

He perked up as if struck by a new idea.

"Bella. I...want to do things right by you. Hold on a moment." he said, as he quickly appeared at his wardrobe, rummaging around for something in particular.

He finally found what he was looking for and was back in a flash. Before I could even register what was going on, he was down on one knee holding a ring box and speaking from the love in his soul.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are my life, my love, my happiness, my whole world. Without you, my existence is meaningless. You make my time here worth every minute and every second. I want to spend the rest of forever, every day of eternity, showing you and reminding you just exactly what you mean to me. I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he said passionately, his topaz eyes smoldering with tears that could not be shed.

"I—Oh—Um—Edward. I-I don't know what to say." I said awestruck by his tender, yet passionate, words.

"A yes might be nice." he said trying to lighten the intense mood.

I felt the tears of joy finally slide down my cheeks as I threw my arms around him and whispered, "Yes, Edward. Yes, for forever."

I could feel him smile, as he stood up, clinging me to him. He set me down and slid the ring onto my hand before gripping me to him once more.

"Oh, Bella. You've made me the happiest man, vampire, thing, in the whole world." he whispered happily in my ear.

This brought a fresh set of tears. I vaguely heard Esme calling us from the kitchen, when Edward turned his head towards his bedroom door.

We went downstairs and before we could even make it to the kitchen, Alice launched herself at us.

"Oh, Bella! You're gonna be like my real sister now! Oh I'm so excited! You have to let me plan your wedding!" she squealed excitedly as she held onto both of my hands, jumping around.

"Um, Alice, can I have my hands back before you rip my arms off. Second, can I tell my parents first before I even begin to think of the wedding? I already know that's going to be a task within itself." I said.

"Actually, it's not going to be as difficult as you think. Charlie's a sucker and will end up giving in if you put your foot down. Now your mom on the other hand, that's going to be an interesting conversation." she said thoughtfully, as if to herself.

_Oh joy._ I thought, as I took a seat at the counter to eat my lunch.

As I pondered how exactly I was going to tell my parents, I took a look at my new engagement ring. Upon closer inspection I saw that it was somewhat vintage looking, an oval face and what looked like several small diam—

"Edward! How much did you spend on this? You know I hate when you spend money on me. This must've cost a fortune. I realize you have a bunch of money and all, but there's no point wasting it on me. I would've been fine with plain an—" my rant was interrupted by his cool hand covering my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. The ring didn't cost a thing." he chuckled at my confused expression.

"Uh, explain please?" I asked.

"Well, it was my mother's ring. It's one of the few things I have left from her. So, that is why it didn't cost me anything. However, if I didn't have that ring to give you, I would've gotten you the most beautiful ring I could fine, no matter the price, because you only deserve the best, my love." he said, smiling at me.

I sat there with my jaw hanging open.

"This was your mother's ring?" I said, gaping at the ring on my left, ring finger.

He chuckled and nodded at me.

"Wow, I-I—just wow. This is amazing. I feel like I owe you so much more than I can give you." I whispered quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

He lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Bella. You have no idea what you've given me. The fact that you are staying with me is more than I could ever ask for. Now it's my turn to make it up to you. But now that you've agreed to this, I have the rest of forever to do so." he smiled at me, that irresistible crooked grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you, Edward." I said.

"I love you, too. Now eat. We have a long night ahead of us." he chuckled.

Great. I had forgotten, if only for a moment, that I still needed to break the news to my parents. I reluctantly ate the food, slowly chewing eat bite, trying to prolong my safe time until I had to face my dad. Alice had said he'd be the easy one, so I guess the phone call with my mother would be the hardest.

"Oh, by the way Bella. I think we should tell your mother in person. I mean, those tickets _are _ going to expire soon. Wouldn't want to waste Carlisle and Esme's money, now would you?" Edward said, smirking at me.

I groaned and finished the lunch. I had so much to look forward to now. _Oh boy._

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda short guys. I just came up with it, even though it's out of order in my update schedule. I didn't want to put more in. The ring she has is actually the ring that Stephenie Meyer picked for her and you can find a picture of it in the IWYF album on my MySpace at www(dot)myspace(dot)com/delilahlovett. Be sure to add it as a friend so you can get updates on all my stories.**


	8. Smooth Talking Vamps Are No Help At All

**A/N: For reference to what Bella has just finished discussing with her father, refer to my one-shot, How I Met Your Mother. I didn't feel like typing it back in again. Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 8: Smooth Talking Vamps Are No Help At All**

**BPOV**

Charlie sat there in shock, after I had broken the news to him. He had been thoroughly distracted by Edward's sidetracking to his past, with my mother. The red flare of anger in his cheeks had subsided.

He stuttered for a moment. I was just glad he didn't have his gun on him. He looked from Edward, to me, and back again. He was deciding how to react to the whole ordeal. His face started to turn red again and the thick, purple vein in his neck was pulsing rapidly, but before he blew up, he calmed himself down.

"Bella." he said through clenched teeth and with eyes pinched closed.

"Yes, father?" I asked, trying to keep the civility that had been managed for this long.

"Can I have a moment with you, in private?" he asked, motioning towards the kitchen.

I nodded then realized he couldn't see it, so I voiced my agreement. I threw Edward a questioning glance, as I moved from the couch. He nodded infinitesimally, assuring me that Charlie wasn't going to cause a scene. I followed Charlie to the kitchen, where he immediately slumped into the chair at the kitchen table.

He put his head in his hand. When he finally looked up and met my eyes, he seemed resigned. _Yes! We might've won him over._ I thought, trying not to get too ahead of myself just yet.

"Bella. Are you sure about this? I mean...marriage...it's a lot of work. It's a big step. You just graduated." he said, practically pleading for me to say no with his eyes.

"Yes, dad. I'm absolutely sure. I know that Edward could not choose anyone other than me, and I feel the same for him. We love and care for each other, deeply. I know that you would not have wanted your parents to tell you that you could not marry mom because you were too young." I said, trying to keep my confidence.

He sighed loudly.

"Well, Bells. I guess you're right. I know what we would've done if my parents had told us no. We just would've snuck behind their backs and did it anyways. So, I guess, you have my permission." he said, sighing again.

"Oh thanks, Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me. I really wanted you to be there to walk me down the aisle." I said, holding back tears as I flung my arms around him.

He hugged me back tightly and I heard him sniffle back his tears.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go tell your mom." he said, wiping the mist from his eyes.

"Yeah. Edward and I fly out tomorrow." I said, pulling back to look at him one more time before I left.

I was staying with Edward since our flight was at six in the morning, putting us in Jacksonville in the late afternoon. Edward, of course, made us get first class, and made sure we had only one stop to change planes. I was little worried about Edward and Jacksonville, considering it was summer and there was sun, but Alice had predicted quite a bit of cloud cover during our stay.

Edward still opted to stay inside for most of the three day trip.

I woke up before the sun was up, though you wouldn't have been able to see it anyways, through the heavy cloud cover. I got into Carlisle's Mercedes sleepily, Edward joining me in the back, while Carlisle drove. He was able to drive us because his shift was late at night for once.

Before I knew it, we were at the Seattle airport, shuffling through security with our bags.

We boarded the plane and I immediately fell asleep, feeling bad that Edward had nothing to do.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We arrived at my mom's around 6:30 at night because Edward had trouble finding us a rental car that was fast enough for him. I didn't have a key to the place, yet, but luckily my mom was home to open the door for us. She hugged us both tightly before we were even able to cross the threshold.

"Uh, hi, mom. Nice to see you, too." I said, finally able to walk past her into the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Dwyer." Edward said politely, once she was done hugging him.

"Oh,just call me Renée, sweetie." she said smiling widely at him.

She followed behind him, as he stepped in to join me.

"Well, I'm sure you guys are hungry. I ordered Italian takeout for you. We just ate before you got here. There's spaghetti and meatballs, chicken fettuccine Alfredo, and some bread sticks over there, in the kitchen." she said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm starved. I fell asleep most of the plane ride, so only Edward got to eat." I said, lying for him to avoid the awkwardness of his lack of appetite.

We went into the kitchen, so I could eat. Mom and Phil went into the living room to sit down and watch television.

While I ate, I talked to Edward.

"Edward, what do you think Alice meant about my mom's reaction?" I asked, somewhat worried about her reaction and trying to keep my voice down, so that my mom and Phil wouldn't overhear.

"Don't worry about it. It's not bad. Just very interesting. Well, maybe entertaining is the more appropriate word." He said, repeating Alice's reaction to her vision and trailing off with thoughts of his own.

He chuckled, while a piece of spaghetti I was slurping, hit me in the nose.

"Couldn't you at lease give me a hint? I could use all the help I can get. Marriage is a touchy subject for my parents." I said, exasperated that he knew what was going to happen.

"Aww, love, but that would take the fun away." he said smirking at me and wiping the spaghetti sauce off my nose.

"Fine. I'll just have to figure out how to bring up the subject then." I huffed, getting up to wash my dishes and throw away the empty food container.

We laid in bed, while I imagined scenarios and the speech I would give to her.

"What if she, like, goes berserk and tries to hit you with a shoe, or a pan, or something? How would we explain when you hurt the pan instead?" I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Bella, you're really over-thinking things. Just go over what you want to say to her." he said, pulling me, so that I was laying on his chest.

"Well, it's all about how I word it. Maybe if I hide the word 'marriage' she'll just be confused and not care." I breathed out, getting distracted by our proximity.

He brushed hair off my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Think simpler. It's not that complex." he whispered.

"I can't just say, 'Oh, Mom. By the way, I'm engaged. Yeah, I know I'm only eighteen but i'm different, we're different.' Yeah, that'll go over just grand." I said, sighing.

"Actually, probably more so than you think." he said, pulling the covers up to my chin.

My eyes were starting to get heavy again from all the jet lag. I was already frustrated with all the worries about telling my mom that I welcomed the sleep to clear out my fuzzy brain.

I woke to loud laughter coming from the living room. I could hear my mom's and Edward's voices, chatting. This made me realize I was alone in bed.

_What are they talking about? And why didn't he wake me up?_ I thought, confused.

"Bella, love. Come join us. Your mom pulled out the baby pictures!" Edward called to me.

I froze and heat flooded my face. There were too many bathtub and potty training pictures from my childhood. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and went out to join them.

Dear Lord, they were starting with the really young years.

I sat next to Edward and looked at the album in his lap. There was a picture of me in a pumpkin suit for Halloween when I was three, a picture of my grandma and I before she died, a picture of me falling asleep in my ice cream, and, of course, a picture I had been dreading. The picture was of me running around the sprinkler with nothing on, but a diaper, which was placed on my head. I was a little over a year in the picture and my grandma had obviously taken it, as you can see my mom chasing after me in the image.

I immediately threw my hand over the picture to hide it, but it was useless.

"Too late. That's my favorite." he whispered.

I groaned and fell back into the couch. I heard Phil making breakfast in the kitchen. God knew my mom wasn't capable of the task.

I heard my mom whisper something to Edward, and then of all the things she could do, she giggled. My mother giggled at my fiancé. _Why is my mother giggly around my fiancé? Did he tell her already? Are they waiting for me to find out she knows? How could he?_ I thought, growing both sad and angry.

"Edward. Can I speak with you for a moment, alone?" I asked, firmly.

"Why, yes, of course." he said, smiling a little too wide.

I took him down the small hallway and turned on him.

"How could you?" I whispered loudly.

"What did I do?" he whispered back, mischief in his eyes.

"Tell my mom that we're engaged without letting me know!" I half-whispered, half said louder.

His face turned from amused to shocked.

"Do you really believe I would be that inconsiderate of your wishes? Bella. Everything I do is for you. How can you not know that by now?" he asked incredulously, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Oh, so you really didn't tell my mom? Then why is she all giggly around you?" I asked, feeling guilty for accusing him,

"Oh, that. Well, uh, you'll see." he said winking at me.

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the hallway. I stood there gaping after him, like a fool.

"Bella, breakfast time!" Mom called to me from the kitchen.

I walked out and Mom was putting plates on the table. She didn't set one in front of Edward. _Wait...did she know he was a vampire??_ I thought, starting to breathe faster out of fear.

I went and took my seat next to him. Mom sat across from me at the square table, scooting closer to the corner next to Edward, while Phil took a seat on my right.

"This looks really good, Phil." I said, staring down at my chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

"Yeah, it's a shame Edward doesn't eat breakfast though." Phil replied, shoveling a huge cut of his stack of pancakes into his mouth.

"I'm not much of a breakfast person. Plus, to be honest, I snuck out of bed last night for some snacks, so I'm not very hungry right now." Edward said, winking at me.

I felt myself relax, knowing that it wouldn't be awkward when Edward wasn't eating and that my mom hasn't asked any questions when I pulled him away.

"So what actually brings you two to visit?" my mom asked Edward.

"Well, my parents bought Bella tickets to come out here for her birthday and since they were threatening to expire soon, we felt now was the time to visit." he said, looking to me, with that cocky grin of his.

Great, he hadn't even hinted that we were here on business. Means that he was leaving all the talking to me. _And for once, he could've used his smooth talking vampire skills, but noooo._ I thought to myself, angrily.

Obviously, my face had betrayed some of what I had been thinking because my mom and Phil looked at me funny, while Edward simply flashed me a toothy grin.

"Something on your mind, Bella?" Phil asked.

"What? Oh, well, actually, what Edward here failed to mention, is that there is, um, a bigger reason behind our visit than expiring plane tickets." I said, growing more nervous with each word.

"Well, don't keep us waiting. Spit it out!" Mom said, smiling, as she now leaned her head on Edward's arm.

I felt myself growing tense at her actions and decided to just blurt it all out before I lost my nerve.

"Edward and I are engaged. Now, before you say anything," I said, throwing my hands up and in front of me, as if they could physically stop their words, "We know we are both pretty young, but Charlie already said okay, and Edward's parents gave us their blessing. You yourself have said I'm much older than I am physically. We aren't the same, 'crazy kids in love, who aren't thinking ahead' like you and Charlie were."

I finished my speech and Edward smiled his crooked grin. Mom lifted her head off his arm to look at me funny, while Phil looked happily shocked.

"Permission to speak, ma'am?" my mom said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Mom." I said, sounding more annoyed than I was.

"I think it's great, honey. Just too bad you got to this bad boy first." she said, pinching Edward's arm and giving him a wink.

_Oh. My. God. My mom was flirting with my fiancé. That's what Alice meant. It explained the giggles, the smiles, the leaning. Wow. _I thought to myself, as a horrified look crossed my face. Luckily, only Edward caught it, which he returned with a confused look.

I shook my head, both in trying to clear it and to tell Edward I would talk to him about it later.

"Congrats, Bella. If I had known your mom at your age, I probably would've proposed then, too." he said, patting me on the back before turning to Edward, "You're a lucky man, Eddie. She's a fine, young lady."

Phil shook his hand, and I couldn't fight the smile, at the use of the name, Eddie. I knew Edward hated that nickname and it served him right for hiding that stuff about my mom from me.

The rest of breakfast was awkwardly quiet and tense. I saw Edward visibly tense every now and then and I began to wonder if he needed to feed, but when I saw his eyes, they were that familiar golden topaz.

After we had cleared our plates, Edward and I went back to our room to get ready for the day, while Reneé and Phil, went back to their own room.

"How could you not tell me what was going on? My mother was flirting with you? What was going through her mind?" I flung question after question at him.

He started to chuckle and his cold hand cupped my chin.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Now how could I resist getting you all riled up? It's just so much fun to see that delicious blush cross your cheeks." he said and on cue, the blood pooled to my cheeks.

"That's not fair. That's my mother. You're my fiancé. She's not allowed to flirt with you. It's just...eww." I said, throwing my hands into the air and stepping back from him, so he couldn't affect me.

He immediately closed the gap.

"Bella. Love. It was merely fun and games. Like the fact that she was playing footsies under the table. Well, that was quite awkward actually. But, how could I ever choose her over you? Besides, you smell better." he said, running his nose along my jaw, taking in a deep breath.

I felt my knees go weak, but quickly remembered why we were arguing.

"Listen, _Eddie_." I said the dreaded nickname venomously, "You will pay for this. Somehow. I'm not sure how. But you will. Now get ready so we can _enjoy_ this lovely visit."

With that I turned and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

At least she had been okay with it. Now, I just had to remember to keep my mom away from my fiancé at all costs. What a wedding this would end up being.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: I know, I know. I've been gone for far too long from this story. But here is my Christmas present to you readers. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. Hope you liked the chapter. Yes, I know Reneé is odd, but I thought it'd be more fun this way. Make sure you review this and How I Met Your Mother, as that is the beginning of this chapter, so it's like the chapter is twice as long! Haha. This one was 6 pages btw. R&R and Happy Holidays! :D**

**-DL**


	9. Wedding Fantasies and Princess Dreams

**A/N: Holy crap it's an update! Lol. Seems that some of you thought her mom was kinda funny. I'm glad because I actually had the hardest time trying to figure out what Alice had meant with her mom's reaction being interesting lol. Can you tell I don't plan ahead much? Haha. Well this'll be a nice chapter, with a fun little piece I came up with the other day. I was going to make it a one shot, but felt it would go better in here. Enjoy. :D**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the lovely characters from the Twilight series.**

**Gonna recap the story for you so far, since I took so long to update.**

**Edward leaves. Bella dates Jacob and Edward secretly checks on her. Jacob imprints and leaves her crying in the meadow. Alice has a vision that saves her from Laurent. Alice has another vision of Victoria attacking. Cullens intervene and Edward can't stay away. Graduation, he comes back. She forgives him after he explains himself. Try to get touchy-feely, they get the sex talk. Edward proposes to Bella. They tell Charlie, then fly to Jacksonville to tell Reneé, the cougar wannabe. And now we're here, preparing for the wedding.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 9: Wedding Fantasies and Princess Dreams Come True**

**BPOV**

As soon as we stepped foot into the Cullen household, Alice smuggled me away from Edward before I could even groan in protest from jet lag.

"Bella. We have no time. Your wedding is in one month. You need to pick your invitations by tonight so they can be sent on time." she was talking almost too fast for me to understand her in my sleep deprived state.

"What?" I said, yawning widely.

"Pick. Cream or Champagne?" she said, thrusting two very similar looking fancy papers in front of me.

I blinked a couple times, trying to take in what I was actually seeing. I did eeny meeny miney moe in my head before answering.

"That one." I said, pointing to the one on the right.

"Really? Cream? I thought more champagne." Alice said, tossing the one I had picked in the trash.

"Alice. Can I go to bed? We can do this once I've gotten some more rest." I said, sleepily, slurring, as if I were drunk.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. But I'm only allowing you eight hours sleep. That's what's healthy for you humans, anyway." she said, looking stern.

I waved my hand at her before I stumbled towards the stairs. Edward immediately came to my side, aiding me to his room.

I fell onto his bed and was out in moments. My dream was just a swirl of colors and Alice shouting at me to pick which one was best.

I actually woke up to my dream. As soon as I even stirred, I heard Alice's shrill voice.

"Oh, goody! You're awake. Okay, so do you want your colors to be white and champagne or chocolate and champagne?" she asked, holding three napkins in my face.

With my eyes still half-closed, I just pointed at the one that I thought was on the right.

"Wow, for once we agree! Thanks, Bella." she said and then I heard the door slam shut.

The rest of the month went on like that. Pick these colors, pick these cakes, pick these dinner items. At times I felt like I was on a game show and when Alice would ask me to choose for several different categories at once, I'd try to answer as quickly as possible to all of them, as if I had a minute time limit.

"Chicken! Vanilla! Tan! Green beans! Yes!" I would say, excited when we were done with the decisions for the day.

I almost expected some game show host to come out and congratulate me on my big win.

Two weeks before the wedding, the decisions were becoming far and few between and Alice finally told me that she had already picked out the perfect wedding dress for me. I was a little wary considering the vast difference in fashion taste between Alice and myself, but I went with her to see it anyway.

When we got to the guest room on the third floor and she pulled open the almost empty closet, save my dress and the dresses for the wedding party, all worries left immediately. As Alice had predicted, it was the perfect dress for me. It was absolutely gorgeous.

It was a very pale golden tan color with a large skirt. The top was a sweetheart neckline with gold rose-covered, thin sleeves that could rest off the shoulders. The skirt was open from the left hip to the floor revealing the sparling gold tulle underneath. The slit was lined with more gold roses and there was beading along the edges of both it and the bodice. It was gorgeous and I couldn't help but squeal over how wonderful it was.

"Th-this is my dress? I get to wear this?" I said, reaching out to run my hand across the fabric.

"Of course. This is your dress. Would you like to try it on?" Alice asked, giggling at my actions.

I nodded my head vigorously and she ordered for me to get down to my under garments. I practically jumped out of my clothes and stood there waiting for her to help me put it on. She let out a hearty laugh behind me.

"Edward must be proud of those skills. Think you can almost undress at vampire speed." she said, getting onto a stool she had brought over so that she could slide the dress over my head.

Heat flooded to my cheeks and I started to think about the night we were interrupted by the very vampire helping me out.

I pulled the dress down so that it covered all the right places and waited for her to tie it up for me. She had said it was a corset top so that I wouldn't worry about gaining or losing weight before the wedding, though I hadn't changed an ounce in over three years.

When it was all tied up and in place I stood on the little platform in front of the huge mirror that Alice had brought into the unused guest room.

"I look like a fairytale." Alice and I said in unison.

"Hey! How'd you know I—oh yeah." I said trailing off.

"Ahh how easily you forget your psychic sister." she said smirking at me.

I turned around in it to try and get a full view. It truly was a beautiful dress.

"I feel like a princess." I said, beaming at my reflection.

"You look like one." she replied.

"We should get back to business. Can I see the bridesmaid dresses?" I asked, stepping off the platform.

She nodded and started untying my dress. Once I had put my other clothes back on she showed me the bridesmaid dresses. It was a pale golden champagne with dark brown polka dots. To set apart that she was the maid of honor, her dress had a thick deep brown ribbon around the waist. She even had matching pearl necklaces with a ribbon to tie it around their necks.

Next she pulled out the flower girl dress. It was the opposite colors of the bridesmaid dresses. It was dark brown with a pale gold sash around the waist. It had a pair of bronze roses holding the sash together.

It was as beautiful as the other dresses. I could feel myself actually getting excited for my wedding.

"You can already assume that I've made the boys match, so no worries there." Alice said, as she walked all the dresses back to the closet.

I nodded to myself and she was back in a flash. We walked out of the room and she locked the door. I made my way down to the kitchen with Alice in tow and found Edward putting my lunch together.

"Mmm...whatchya making?" I asked, skipping over to him, as he placed the food on the normally unused dining table.

"Grilled cheese and French fries. I didn't really know what else to make. Rachael Ray was having a kids special earlier, so this is what we have." he said, smiling weakly.

"Ha ha. That's it, I'm buying a cookbook." I said, laughing, but taking my seat at the table anyway.

"You won't need it after the wedding though." Alice added, slightly startling me.

Edward's playful face turned to guilt and worry for a moment before it was easily masked behind his crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes and dug into my lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding was tomorrow. I was getting the pre-wedding jitters, but I tried my best to hide them from everyone. Mom and Phil were staying with Charlie, while I stayed with the Cullens, which meant I had an even harder time of hiding it.

Jasper kept shooting me furtive glances, but I pleaded with my eyes for him to understand, so he never pushed for information. That was one of the many things I appreciated about Jasper. He knew when people didn't want, or need, to be bothered or questioned.

Every time Jasper shot me a look to check in on me, Alice and Edward would perk up expecting me to say something. I just used it as an excuse for food and "human moments," which luckily they readily believed.

I decided to turn in early, trying to force myself into being ready. Edward took me to bed.

Curled into his cold side, I drifted off to sleep. I had a strange dream that night and I hoped it meant something good.

_I stood in an old unrecognizable home. Somehow I knew I was in Chicago. I studied the living area. I could see the swinging door to the kitchen. A woman emerged from the kitchen. She was beautiful with beautiful green eyes and long, braided, brown hair. She wore a long, elegant dress. She walked directly over at me and smiled a blinding smile. She was expecting me._

_She sat in an overstuffed chair and motioned for me to sit in the one next to her._

"_Hello, Isabella. I am Elizabeth Masen." she said in a smooth, rich voice._

"_How did you know my name?" I asked awestruck._

_I was sitting here, in Edward's old home, talking to his human mother!_

"_I watch over my Edward. I am so glad he has found you. You are every bit deserving of my ring." she smiled a motherly smile at me and for once, I felt I was worthy of Edward._

_I felt tears prickle my eyes, but my smile reassured her that they were not from sadness._

"_Please take care of my son. I know you can." she said, then got up to hug me._

_I was pulled into her warm embrace and right when I pulled back to look at her once more, she disappeared._

I woke up with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. Edward gave me a strange look.

"Everything okay, love?" he asked, wiping away some of the stray tears.

"Just a dream. I-I met your mother. She told me to take care of you." I said, sniffling a little.

He looked shocked at the information.

"You—you saw my mother?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. She told me I deserved her ring and that she was glad you found me." I said, smiling even wider.

"Oh love, that's amazing, but I always told you it is I who does not deserve you." he said, pulling me into his embrace, kissing the top of my head.

It was such a strange contradiction from the warm embrace I had just experienced with his mother.

I heard a soft knock on the door and Edward released me, obviously expecting our visitor. Alice tiptoed into the room, looking devious.

"Bella, I believe you know what day it is? I spent all night decorating, and your family is on their way over. It's time to get dolled up. You, too, Edward. Meet Jasper in his room." she threw the last part over her shoulder, as she guided me to the guest room we had been in before.

"Down to your birthday suit." she commanded, pulling out a light gold lingerie set that matched the color of my dress.

I did as she said, slowly, not wanting to put on the outfit.

"Hurry up. And stop whining. It's for Edward. Don't you want to drive your husband crazy?" she asked, holding the lingerie in one hand and placing her other hand on her hip.

I grumbled as I snatched it out of her hand and quickly stripped down the rest of my clothes so I could put on the corset and matching thong underwear.

After it was on, I stood on the raised platform in front of the tri-fold mirror. Alice brought over the now familiar dress and helped me into it.

Once everything was sucked in and tied up, I saw that Alice was already decked out in her maid of honor outfit.

Mom walked into the room after lightly knocking, gasping as she caught sight of me in my dress. She was followed by a smiling Rosalie. Seeing Rosalie that way would still take a while to get used to, even after our talk the other day. She had explained to me all the implications of her change and why her demeanor towards me was the way it was. It was nice to be able to understand her and get her to understand why I wanted this so bad. She didn't fully agree with me, but she was at least on my side now.

"Oh, Bella, baby you look gorgeous!" Mom exclaimed, as she rushed over to me in a long, chocolate dress, with tears in her eyes.

Leave it to Alice to even get my parents to match the color scheme.

I beamed at my mother and stepped down to hug her. She pulled back to look at me while I twirled my dress around for a three-sixty view.

"It's beautiful, Alice. Where did you find it?" she asked Alice.

"Had it specially made in Paris. We know some people." Alice replied flippantly, shrugging off the question.

Mom stared at her with her mouth open wide in shock. Rosalie chuckled a little.

"Mrs. Dwyer, it was really no big deal." Rosalie told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mom smiled at her sheepishly and then they went to work on my hair and makeup. The placed the gold tiara filled with diamonds and pearls in a thin wiry frame upon my curled hair. The pearls matched the ones hanging from my ears and the necklace that laid against my neck. It was the one his mother had left for him, holding a large heart-shaped stone that was clear, and sparkled like Edward, dangling from a line of pearls and crystal beads. I smiled at the thoughts of my earlier dream. Before I knew it, we were out the door and getting lined up for the procession.

The scene was set beautifully with white flowers of several varieties and several gold and chocolate ribbons adorning every chair and available surface in the house and stairwell. Charlie came over to join us in line, with a crinkled smile when he saw me.

"Oh, Bells, you look beautiful." he said, fighting tears back valiantly.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, taking his arm and facing the door to the backyard.

He pulled my veil down, as we heard the classic wedding march queue up and we started the slow march out the door to the back porch and across the hand paved aisle. The stones that paved the aisle were a pale gold and gave off a slight glimmer. More ribbons decorated the guests' chairs and the small gazebo where Edward stood waiting for me in his rich, brown tuxedo and light gold vest. It was a brilliant contrast against his pale skin and bronze hair.

I watched the flower girl walk down the aisle first. She was a tiny girl named Claire. Quil had found a way to let his imprintee be part of the wedding. She was adorable, and I had a brief tinge of longing for a child of my own with Edward. I was fully distracted from this when I got close enough to get a good look at my husband-to-be.

His smile was not crooked, but blinding and widespread, covering his whole face and exuding pure happiness. I blushed under his loving stare and pulled the flowers closer to my face. I could smell the scent of the roses and freesias and was surprised that I had picked them, even if by accident.

We finally made it to the alter, where Charlie lifted my veil, kissed my cheek, and handed me off to Edward. I barely heard anything Carlisle said, since he was our priest. I smiled to myself thinking about the story he had told me of his change, being the son of a religious figure. It amused me to no end that no one had any idea, aside from myself and the Quileutes, that a vampire was taking the role of marital priest. He had gotten the license for the job in order to fulfill Alice's and Rosalie's wishes for weddings in the past.

His words passed over me, as I was focused only on Edward and the fact that I would soon be his wife. I only said "I do" at the appropriate time because she nudged me in time. She must've _seen _me being too lost to focus on my lines.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle concluded, while Edward leaned me back to kiss me romantically.

If I hadn't lost my breath from the swift motion change, I lost it from his delicious kiss. I almost passed out in his arms until he pulled away and whispered for me to "breathe."

We walked down the aisle hand in hand, as everyone cheered and clapped and followed us over to the area Alice had set up for the reception. I was finally able to look around to see who all had been invited.

Jessica and Mike were there, apparently still dating, although both of them seemed to be a little distant from each other. From the smirk on his face, I was sure whatever they were thinking was amusing Edward. I would have to ask him about it when I had the time.

Angela and Ben waved over to me excitedly. I was happy that they were still together and had been able to make it. Angela was my best, um, human friend. I chuckled at the thought of classifying best friends by _species, _but continued my scouring of the guest party.

I saw Tyler, Eric, Lauren, and Conner already running off to secure a gossip corner and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at their antics. As I scanned more of the crowd, I saw Jacob sitting happily with Emma and the rest of the Quileutes spread out around them. It was really nice to see the Clearwaters there. Leah looked disgruntled, as usual, but Seth was adorable and had joined the pack recently, though he was one of the few that didn't care that the Cullens were vampires or not and whether or not I was to become one of them.

I was about to walk over to greet them, when Edward pulled me over to the portable dance floor. He had me sit on a chair in the middle of the floor.

"Time to take off your garter." Edward said smoothly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, making me giggle.

He lifted my dress up carefully, exposing my legs up to the champagne lace garter with two dangling gold hearts and a ribbon, that rested on my mid-thigh. I heard a low growl, meant only for my ears, and felt my body flush in reaction. He lowered his lips to my leg and kissed the bit of skin above the garter. I shivered from the contact and then he used his teeth to drag the garter down my leg slowly.

When it was all the way off, he held it in his hand and motioned for all the boys to stand around. The boys from the reservation immediately gathered around. Ben stood shyly near the middle, while Mike, Tyler, and Eric stood energetically at the front.

Some things just never change.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Holy crap the chapter is complete! It's just over 7 pages and that's only the beginning of the reception. Who will catch the garter? The bouquet? What else will go on during the meet and greets? What's the cake look like? How bout that honeymoon? Lmao. Okay. Next chapter is the last half of the wedding + honeymoon. Pictures of everything will be on my myspace, aside from Renée's dress. It doesn't exist haha. Oh and the piece that was going to become a one-shot was a more expanded version of the dream meeting with Elizabeth. TAOOD should be coming up fast, as well. Be sure to check my profile and myspace often for updates on all my stories! R&R please :D**

**-DL**


	10. Castle Cakes & Honeymoon Hotness Thanks

**Title: **I'll Want You Forever, So Forever, It Is

**Chapter 10: **Castle Cakes and Honeymoon Hotness

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **When Edward leaves Forks because of the birthday incident, Bella tries to get her life back on track. She faces more horrible damages to her already broken heart, but also heads towards being able to fix everything. What will be her cure?

**Type: **Canon, Vampires, OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, it's all SMeyer's stuff. Lucky bum. Lol.

**A/N:** For all you pervs out there, we just gotta make it through the wedding reception, then off to Isle Esme for the honeymoon. Hope you enjoy! :D (Also changed the format for heading because I like it better this way.) I also intended to get this out for the Reader Appreciation Event (Feb 28, Mar. 1) but school and housework got in the way. I wrote as fast as possible and got it down 25 min. late, but it's here, finally. Also, I have a new blog for info, teasers, and banners. Http:// delilahlovett . Blogspot . Com (take out the spaces). You can see my full thank you note there, but thank you guys for being here to encourage me and even bother reading what I post. It means so much to me. :)

****

**BPOV**

"Ready guys?" Edward asked, as he turned around. There was a chorus of shouts and hollers.

"Don't let any of my old 'suitors' get it," I whispered low enough for only him to hear.

He winked at me and flung it into the crowd, directly into Jacob's hair.

"Perfect," I heard Edward whisper.

"Why's that?" I asked, standing up as the girls crowded around for the bouquet.

"It was the extra push he needed to take Emma to the next step. Ben thinks that if he or Angela catch one of these, he can finally give her that promise ring he's been hiding in his sock drawer for six weeks and ask her to move in with him in their very own apartment, before college. So I gave Jacob his chance. Up to you to give Ben his," he whispered in my ear before walking over to congratulate Jake and Emma.

I figured this meant I meant I needed to find some way to aim for Angela, since I was Ben's chance to step it up. I quickly attempted to calculate, in my head, how far and how hard I would have to throw it to make it over Jessica and Lauren's waiting hands.

"Are you ready?" I asked myself more than the gaggle of girls.

The squeals told me time was up.

I tossed it back as hard as I could and turned quickly around to watch the outcome. I covered my mouth in surprise, as I saw Jessica and Lauren knock together, while the bouquet bounced off their damaged heads and into Angela's outstretched arms. I squealed in delight that I hadn't screwed things up and ran over to congratulate her and check on the collision dummies. The two girls were too woozy to really say anything and I considered it a blessing.

As I hugged Angela, I threw Ben a wink and saw his answering smile meaning he knew what he had to do. I was so excited that everything was going so well that I didn't notice Alice wheeling out the humongous cake.

The cake was designed as a castle with a walkway leading to a glass and cake gazebo and a smaller path to a cake with a glass slipper topper. It was the ideal cake for my everlasting fairytale wedding.

"I'd like to call the bride and groom over for the initial cut to the wedding cake," Alice said, when she had brought the tray to a standstill.

We did the traditional cut, together, and he let me shove cake in his face first. It made the Cullens and me laugh a little harder than the other guests, knowing he doesn't eat human food. He put a dab of frosting on my nose before letting me take an actual bite of the cake.

I now knew why my mom had been married twice. _Wedding cake was delicious!_

The rest of the party went smoothly, with laughs, cake, and presents. We decided to have the dance last, so that it would be started at twilight. I felt a sense of déjà vu, but the present situation was a much better version. This was the twilight of my day, my wedding, and hopefully, my life, or at least close to it. I needed him to keep his promise, to start our lives together _forever_.

I danced with Edward to my lullaby, not wanting to ruin the moment with any commercial song.

"You make a beautiful bride," Edward whispered in my ear.

"It helps that you talked me into being one."

"Like you needed to be talked into it to get your end of the deal."

He placed a sweet kiss on my neck and immediately flashed back to the reason there was even a proposal. Tonight, he would live up to his end of the bargain and more.

The song changed to, "Esme's Favorite," for the parents' dance. Charlie took Edward's place and Esme danced with Edward.

"I'm surprisingly very okay with this, Bells."  
"Well thanks, Dad, especially since it's kind of late not to be."

He gave me a small smile and about halfway through the song, Renée and Carlisle cut in with Edward and I, respectively.

"It's great to have you as a part of the family officially now, Bella." Carlisle winked at me.

I hugged him, as we danced.

Before I knew it, everyone was waving goodbye and driving off to their own homes. My dad, my mom, and Phil were the last to leave, giving us well wishes and to have fun on our honeymoon. Edward had only mentioned that the family owned the destination and that Carlisle and Esme had let us use it with their blessing. Carlisle and Esme had also said they would have our wedding present for us when we got back.

Edward picked me up, once we were left alone, and carried me up the stairs towards our room. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, allowing his smell to invade my senses. Before I knew it, he was attempting to carefully pry me off of him.

I knew I probably had a devious smile on my face, but I couldn't contain the excitement rushing through me at the fact that we were actually married. He stood behind me and let his cool fingers dance down my bare back, until he slowly reached the corset ties. He untied them in an almost lackadaisical fashion. Not soon enough, the dress was able to be slid off my shoulders to the floor. I was left in only my golden lingerie set of thong, corset, and thigh high stockings. He stopped breathing and I knew it had nothing to do with my scent this time.

"You are really trying my patience," he whispered in my ear.  
"Good," I replied, turning around and laying across the bed.

He was out of his tuxedo so fast, I was surprised all the pieces were still intact. He leaned over me in just his boxers and let his lips graze my cheek before he pulled the covers out from under me and crawled into bed next to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"Lay back," he whispered.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach at his words. His eyelashes tickled their way down my cheek, throat and chest. He stopped in the valley between my breasts and placed a soft kiss there.

"We must sleep now. These activities will have plenty of active time tomorrow." he said smoothly, throwing me off for a moment.  
"Wait. You mean to say that I have to wait, even though we're _married_? Come on! I did what you wanted! Now let's do what I want!" I knew I was starting to whine, but I couldn't help it! He got me all worked up, just to say goodnight. I would find a way to pay him back for it. Someday. I mean, I would have all of eternity to do so.

For now, I decided things were going to get nowhere, especially since he had rolled away and pulled the covers over both of us. When I crossed my arms in defiance, he scolded me that he didn't want me to be too tired for our honeymoon and started to hum my lullaby. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It felt like I had only been asleep for a moment when I was being lightly rocked awake. I felt like I was having déjà vu of my flight to Jacksonville. Surprisingly, it was nine in the morning. I was fairly sure that it hadn't felt I had slept because my subconscious was too excited for the adventure that was before us.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. I really like saying that. Mrs. Cullen."  
"I really like hearing it."

I stretched as far as I could reach before he scooped me out of bed and placed me gently on my feet.

"I am capable of getting myself out of bed, my dear husband," I said, walking towards the bathroom. I stumbled over the undershirt Edward had discarded before bed. He was immediately at my side to catch me.  
"You may be capable of that, but you sure can't walk," he chuckled, as he uprighted me and guided me into the bathroom.

Straightening up, I suddenly noticed how sore I felt. I had slept in the corset and I caught a glimpse of my exposed cheeks in the mirror. I immediately blushed and tried to cover it with my hands. Edward swooped in behind me and gently pulled my hands away.

"You're not allowed to get embarrassed of your body now. It's all mine and I want to see it. Besides, I'd love to make both sets of cheeks that lovely rose color you have right now," he spoke softly in my ear and I let my body relax, although the area below my belly button tensed at his naughty words.

He released his hold on me and let his hands slide down to cup my backside. The cold was startling. Before I could even become accustomed to the temperature change, he moved his hands to the clips on my stockings and undid them, rolling them down my legs swiftly. I stepped out of them, as he stood back up to get to my corset. He seemed to unhook all of the hooks at once, causing it to fall to the floor within a matter of seconds. I took in a deep breath, realizing I had been holding it since he had set about his task. His cold hands glided up my sides to graze the sides of my now bare breasts, giving me goosebumps. His hands slid back down, looping his thumbs around the edges of my thong, pushing it down enough to let it fall to the floor. He placed his hands firmly on my hips and I felt him lean towards me.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. "Don't be afraid."

I did as he said. His hands left me, but I heard the rustling of his boxers. I felt him press himself against me and the immediate flush of heat to my own flesh, made the cold seem almost unnoticeable. Apparently he could feel my temperature change, because he let out a soft moan and took hold of my waist once more. He guided me forward carefully, since my eyes were still closed.

I barely felt him lean around me, before I heard the sound of water hitting the floor to alert me that the shower was running. He kissed me up the side of the neck and I peeked a little to see what I would have to step over in order to get in the shower successfully. Once we were both in the shower and under the water, he allowed me to open my eyes. He was a beautiful sight to behold, the water darkening his hair and running down his perfectly sculpted muscles. I felt the urge to lick him and blushed. He no longer questioned the extra flush of blood, obviously knowing what he was doing to me.

Looking down, I realized exactly what I was doing to _him_. I felt my mouth water involuntarily and smiled to myself. I stepped closer, lining up our bodies once more, feeling his hardness press against my stomach. I wanted to jump him right then and there, but I knew it needed to be slower and more enjoyed. I was also annoyingly aware of the possibility of pain. This didn't bother me, as I would go through anything to share our bodies, love, and lives, forever.

His hands reached into my hair and gently massaged my scalp. They smelled like strawberries. It took me a moment to realize he was washing my hair, but when I did, it only made me want him more. For some reason, his wanting to clean me, only made me want to be dirty.

I slid my hands down his back, repeating his actions earlier and cupping his cold, hard, backside. I pressed myself as close to his body as I could, the solidity of his stance helping me pull myself towards him. He was now rinsing my hair, as I felt the soap slide down my back. He kissed the top of my head and I finally decided to speak my mind.

"Screw the honeymoon. Take me now. We're married and I want you. All of you."

He stopped breathing, once again, but made no move to fulfill my request.

"Not yet. Our flight leaves in two hours and I think you'll appreciate our destination, if you can just be patient for me, please." I could hear the begging in his voice and decided that once again, I was S.O.L. on the sex front. What did I have to do to make him give in to me? I decided to try one more tactic before giving in and listening to him.

I had let go of him so he could wash my body. He was on my legs and so very close to where I ached for him to be. I was very grateful for Alice in this moment for making me wax off everything for the wedding. He kept glancing at it, making me squirm even more, but would not act on anything. I caught him looking and our eyes locked. They were too much for me, showing me how badly he wanted to stick to his plan and I decided once and for all that as soon as we landed wherever we were supposed to be, he would have to let me officially start our honeymoon.

Seeing the defeat in my eyes, he decided to reward me for seeing his side of things and put his hand exactly where I wanted it, sliding across the smooth skin, the soap making it even slicker. My legs trembled and he used his other hand to keep me steady. He continued to taunt me and I was practically begging him not to stop.

He pulled away abruptly, washing off his hand and getting more soap to finish washing me. he did the rest of my body quickly and carefully, while my lower half continued to throb and pulse.

"More rewards will come to you, if you only listen," he whispered before giving me a light peck and gently urging me out of the shower, so that he could finish himself up and get out.

Once the towel was around me, I turned around to watch him and nearly started laughing at the absurdity of what I was seeing. He seemed like a blur of water and soap as he kicked into high gear and washed up at vampire speed. He was quickly out of the shower and drying off at a normal speed. I dried off and put comfy clothes on for our long flight. I would definitely have to thank Alice for packing our bags the night before, as they sat by the door lined up nicely.

Thinking we were headed to Seattle airport, I was surprised that we were now walking towards a private jet that belonged to Emmett and Rosalie. What didn't surprise me was the private bedroom at the back of the jet with all kinds of kinky, weird, and even some normal, sexual items.

The room wasn't big, but it did have a queen bed squished by three walls, with walking room at the foot of it, and a large dresser along the unoccupied wall. There weere also mirros on the ceiling the could be covered by a black veil, if not wanted. I was surprised at the lack of a television, when Edward pointed out that it was actually one that popped up from behind the dressers.

Brunch was served on the flight, then we spent the rest of the flight watching movies and laying in the bed. Edward explained that it was a new bed, untouched by Emmett and Rosalie, since they had destroyed the last one. I instantly relaxed. The rest of the flight was enjoyed and I even took a nap for the, hopefully, long night ahead.

When we arrived, Edward carried me off the plane on his back and put me in the golf cart waiting for us on the side of the runway. The place was beautiful, but looked nothing like I'd ever seen.

He drove us down a green, tree-lined path before coming across a gorgeous modern-style home. Much of it was black and glass, inside and out.

"Welcome to Isle Esme."

I had been watching the sun slowly fall towards the water in the ocean view behind the house, so the words took a moment to sink in.

"Did you just say Isle Esme as in, your mom, Esme?"  
"The one and only," he said, smiling innocently.  
"Care to explain why the island we seem to be on is named after your mother?"  
"Carlisle bought it for her for their 10th anniversary. They've let the other couples use it for their honeymoons, even though Roslaie and Emmett have had about twelve already. I personally think Rosalie just likes wearing the dress and having an excuse to have her way with Emmett." He chuckled to himself, as he led me through the house.

He showed me three ornately furnished rooms, the kitchen, and the huge master bedroom, which had a tub that could probably hold five people, at least.

"Now get your swimsuit on and we'll go out and enjoy dinner by the sunset."

He left me to change in the room dubbed, "The Blue Room," while he went to prepare dinner.

I put my suitcase on the bed and began pulling things out, to try and find my swimsuit and cover. I had barely pulled out a stack of clothes before I noticed that half the stack was lingerie in different styles and colors. I giggled nervously before continuing my search for my bathing suit.

_How could this be?_ I thought, as I turned the entire bag upside down. _No swimsuit, just the cover..._It had to be another of Alice's sneaky plans. Deciding to take her up on it, I stripped and put on only the cover-up, hoping we could finally get to the real honeymoon. The cover was not see-through, but it was a double layer sheer with velvet flower flourishes that made it somewhat difficult to discover if I actually had a bathing suit on. I tied it tightly closed and walked out to the patio, where Edward was waiting with the food.

I sat back, making sure the cover opened to reveal my entire left thigh. He pulled his chair close to me and fed me grapes, just to make me giggle with thoughts of cheesy romance movies. He had made chicken and scalloped potatoes. He ran his hand along my thigh, stopping at the fabric, out of habit. Once I finished eating, I pushed my plate away from me and got up. i walked off the patio and stood at the edge of the water.

'I'm not sure you should swim yet, my little human. Wouldn't want you to cramp up on our honeymoon." He walked up behind me without touching me. I grasped the ties on my cover.  
"Oh, believe me. Cramps will be the last of my worries." I tugged the string and shrugged the cover off, letting him see my bare body, before walking into the warm ocean water, up to my collar bone.

It took him only seconds to rip off his swim trunks and join me in the water. He gathered me in his arms, the water's temperature rising with my my own.

His top was bobbing against my entrance with the slow current of the water. The darkening sky gave the appearance of the world fading to black around us. It encompassed us in a deeper privacy.

"I want you to take me. I want to feel you. Feel you inside me. We belong together. Don't be afraid. You won't hurt me," I murmured, right before I pressed myself down onto him.

We both gasped at the sensation. There was a hiss of discomfort escaping my mouth, but the coolness of him nestled within me, helped soothe me. I was glad that Renée's horseback riding phase had helped me out with the pain I would have felt otherwise.

Finally being able to breathe properly and open my eyes, I saw that Edward was not breathing and was completely tense. I decided to play with him.

I lifted up and down once, causing him to throw his head back. I longed to lick the vein n the side of his neck. Without the worry of someone catching us, I did just that. He took a deep breath now, opening his eyes and looking at me. His eyes appeared much darker, but it appeared to be from desire more than thirst. Part of me wanted to test his strength, but the rest of me was scared that he wouldn't be able to stop, should things get out of hand. His eyes seemed to lighten more to that beautiful butterscotch, so I decided to trust him and continue on with our activities. I was about to move again, but he grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist, followed by my other one.

"Hang on tight," was all he said before he lifted me out of the water with him and carried me to the, "Blue Room." He managed to keep us joined, while he laid me down on the bed.  
"Why the scenery change?" I asked, not minding the new angle he was already in.  
"Need things to take the excess energy out on instead of you. You're the last thing I want to break from letting my vampire side take over. Now, let's continue." He pulled out slowly and just as slowly eased himself back in, testing the new sensation.

There was still a slight uncomfortableness about it, but he continued on slowly at my urgings. As it subsided and I began to enjoy the sensation, I involuntarily let out a moan. I heard a ripping beside me. His nails had dug into the mattress. I smiled and decided to let him do what he was doing. This experience was a first for both of us and we both needed to be on the same page and enjoy it.

Finally, he seemed to have a grip on things, he slowly increased his tempo, still being careful not to let go of the mattress. I reached up and pulled on his neck. He lowered his face to mine, kissing me roughly. His mouth tasted sweeter and I was sure it probably had something to do with the extra venom pooling in his mouth. His hips began to move even faster and it felt amazing. I knew I would have bruises on my hips, but I didn't care.

He kissed me more fervently, moving his lips to my face and neck. His rapid breaths causing him to inhale my scent more than he probably needed at the moment. I could tell it was affecting him as his teeth began to lightly graze my neck. I needed to stop him before I was unable to enjoy at least some of my honeymoon in exchange for a painful three days. We could get to that part later.

"Edward, find a distraction. I may want you to change me, but not in the middle of this human experience just yet." My words came out sputtered due to his thrusting.

His mouth left my neck and he pulled up from me.

"Bella. You are...so...beautiful," he said, leaning back to let his hand join in the fun where we were connected.  
"Oh!" I said aloud, due to the new sensation that felt like a fire was spreading from the bottom, up.

He smiled at me and his fingers went faster, causing my back to slightly arched and my breath to be more labored. His thrusts became more frantic as did the movement of my hips. He leaned forward, using his other hand to half hold my shoulder down. I could feel the bruises forming, but the high I was on was more more pleasantly distracting. I could feel something coming, climbing higher and higher towards something amazing. My entire body felt white hot and covered in a light sweat.

"Oh, Edward! Please, please don't stop!" I said breathlessly.  
"I-I'm not sure...how much...longer...I can..."

The world exploded around me, my back arched and my toes curled. If I had ever felt guilty about accidentally sitting on Edward's phone when it vibrated, I no longer cared. This feeling was amazing and I never wanted it to end.

His hand moved as I came down from my high. I realized he was still thrusting into me before I felt him thrust in and stop. His body quivered as I felt him fill me from inside. I took a good look at him then. His eyes were closed, not an ounce of sweat messing up his perfect features or beautiful bronze locks. He truly was a beautiful being to behold and I was officially able to claim him as my own. We just had to work on the forever part.

He finally opened his eyes to reveal the love I always found in them. He pulled out slowly and laid down on his side next to me.

He pushed my hair from my sweaty forehead. I turned on my side to face him. He brought his lips to my forehead briefly, before leaning his own against mine.

"Thank you, my beautiful wife. Now sleep my sweet Bella. We have much more to do tomorrow."

I smiled and closed my eyes, okay with the fact that the long night would not be as long as I expected. The jet lag and a long awaited human experience took over me, making me pleasantly tired. He pulled me close to him, my body heat still on overdrive, and I fell asleep.

****

**A/N: **Wow, that took so long to write, I'm just hoping it didn't suck. Was it a decent lemon at least? There is more to come (pun intended) but I knew you guys needed at least something from me. So sorry about the wait. Thanks to those who stuck it out with me. Reviews are always welcome. :D

Thank you so much, DL


End file.
